Ventura de una aprendiz de bruja
by Yelydza
Summary: Los Cullen nunca sospecharon que aquella humana "normal" les ocultaba algo. No. No hasta que regresó de Italia con Edward al salvarlo de una muerte segura. Ahora por insistencia de ellos se ve en la labor de decirles. ¿Cómo lo tomarán? ¡Arg! Bueno... pues soy como una bruja; bueno aprendiz de bruja, y por ende no puedo darles pruebas (sí, ya me creerán)
1. Prefacio

******_Los personajes de esta historia son producto de la mente de Stephanie Meyer al igual que parte de la misma, aunque la mayoría es de mi autoría._**

.

* * *

.

**PREFACIO**

.

.

¿Realmente esto tiene que suceder así?

Probablemente.

El destino es el destino; se dice que no está escrito en piedra... el _futuro_ no está escrito en piedra, es impredecible.

Pero, a pesar de todo yo lo he sabido desde que tengo uso de conciencia; por momentos creí que no pasaría, que mi destino mi designio se había truncado, pero solo fueron nuestras acciones que hicieron impredecible lo que pasara.

Al final cuando menos me di cuenta estaba sucediendo lo que por dentro siempre me fue gritado, pero había olvidado.

Sin embargo no me arrepiento por todo lo que pase, porque me doy cuenta que no era capaz de detenerlo...

...Fue un imprevisto, no lo vi, nadie la vio y ahora estaba igual de ciega que Alice. En este momento escucho con desesperación —no sé a quién— pero me pregunta _¿en serio estarás bien? _Realmente no lo sé, ahora nuevamente mi vida está en sus manos...

Mis pensamientos y mis intentos infructuosos de saber lo que será de mí fueron detenidos con un golpe de mi interior, y un sonido que retumbo en mis oídos pero que silencio todo; fue lo último que escuche antes de devorarme la oscuridad...

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Todos los derechos y personajes de Twilight (Crepúsculo) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer; la trama... sí es mía.**

.

* * *

.

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

.

.

Tenía miedo.

Sí.

Tenía que afrontarlo, alguien como yo da risa que tenga miedo de unos humanos comunes y corrientes, que lo único que quieren es saber de todo de ti, y si no creen saberlo todo; aquí en este pequeño pueblito llamado Forks —en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington— probablemente ya hablaban de mi, claro la _novedad _"la hija del Sheriff regresa a vivir con su padre", lindo eslogan debo de tener.

¿Quién sabe cuántas hipótesis e ideas, tal vez fantasías ya tenían tejidas para mí?

Solo espero que no demuestren su tristeza cuando me vean en persona y se den cuenta que no soy lo que se considera una "belleza". Al fin y al cabo las chicas que eran conocidas mías, compañeras y las pocas amigas que tenía eran bronceadas; al contrario de mí que era prácticamente albina a pesar de estar viviendo en Phoenix, un lugar demasiado soleado —pero me sentaba muy bien, sentir la energía llenar tu cuerpo... es vigorizante—, tan poco tenía unos ojos llamativos para mi eran de un aburrido y común color café, al igual que mi cabello que es lacio y largo casi llegando a las caderas, mi altura es solo lo normal de 1,64m, soy delgada pero no una deportista. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o lastimar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera lo suficiente cerca.

En este momento sonando el despertador, apagándolo y sentándome en la cama un escalofrió pasa por toda espalda. Y me doy cuenta de la verdad.

Fue como un balde de agua fría cayéndome encima.

No. No son los humanos a lo que aparentemente temo desde ayer en la noche. Es algo más. Intento ondear, pero hace mucho tiempo he intentado dejarlo y no es tan fácil como antes, por eso no veo nada tampoco oigo, solo escucho lo que me susurra esa voz, mí voz, me quede muy quieta después de escuchar todo.

Algo cambio, sí, hoy, ya no son 24 años mi fecha límite de vida, ahora pende de un hilo —otra vez.

Hoy será un día importante, sí, ahora lo puedo sentir; pasará algo o conoceré a alguien que de seguro sí debe ser importante para que _yo _tenga esta reacción...

...Tal vez estaba predestinado este día para cocerlo, o que pase algo que acabe conmigo.

_¡Genial! _

Que mejor forma de empezar el día. Saber que probablemente en algún momento del día por _alguna_ razón me voy a morir. ¡Vaya! Si es el caso si será más interesante este día para los habitantes de este pueblo.

Aunque no logro verme con claridad hoy por la noche en la casa, tampoco estoy totalmente desaparecida; solo logro vislumbrar cosas nada concreto y muy poco. Buen momento para volverme _normal_, o tal vez algo me impide ver...

Y mi fecha de vida que normalmente es hasta los 24 años abruptamente se ha reducido hasta hoy.

Al salir de la ducha, verme al espejo y observar mis ojos detenidamente ya tengo la respuesta a mi pregunta silenciosa. No debo de tener es algo que debe que pasar... realmente está destinado a pasar este día, pero no le veo el grado de importancia. Con un suspiro termino de arreglarme y empiezo a divagar...

Entonces estaba previsto esto. Dejar a mi madre ser feliz por fin con la persona que ama, aunque yo me tenga que separar de ella. _Y pensar que fue algo que decidí yo._

Tal vez era lo mejor, es triste que a pesar de todo no sintonizaba bien con nadie. Ni siquiera con mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo —porque a pesar de todo las personas como _yo _no son _tan _como "_yo"_, de hecho son casi sociales.

Soy un bichos raro, incluso entre los que ya lo somos de por sí. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido. Eso explicaría muchas cosas, la verdad.

No encajo con nadie —y dudo que aquí lo haga—, por eso no puedo culpar a mi madre (y pensar que es _casi_ como yo); las personas tampoco casi se acercan a mi porque me tienen miedo. Las personas normales temen a lo sobrenatural, pero a mí en cambio lo sobrenatural me encuentra, es algo con lo que no puedo luchar _esta_ es mi naturaleza siempre rodeada de esas criaturas, verlas e ignorarlas es fácil cuando nadie más las ve, solo personas como yo; ciertamente nunca me he encontrado con una que haya logrado lastimarme, la verdad soy escéptica a todas las criaturas —al menos hasta que la vea con mis ojos— aunque a esta altura debería de creer en casi todas... y aun así heme aquí, ahora, intentando desoír quien soy realmente, pero después de prácticamente 17 años de soledad y 4 meses intentando ser _normal_ —sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo lo que venga a mi— no es suficiente.

Con cuatro meses no se irá a si por así, pero cesar todo lo que hago o aprendía a ser ayuda un poco.

Sinceramente creo que debo darme por vencida, la energía que está en mi sangre y corre por mis venas me advierte que no lo ignore, me pide que vuelva a practicar.

Tal vez inconscientemente no lo quiero dejar.

Me detengo con mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, viendo hacia el armario donde guardé la maleta con todos mis utensilios, quizás por eso los traje para seguir realizando magia.

Entonces, estos cuatro meses de abstinencia... ¿eran para prepárame para a partir de ahora? Bueno primero tengo que saber si sobreviviré hoy y por qué no lo veo con claridad.

Muevo mi cabeza se me hace tarde para ir al instituto, a uno que no conozco y será un día muy largo —o tal vez corto para mí— y no quiero empezarlo con el pie izquierdo (ignorando lo obvio).

El desayuno con Charlie se desarrollo en silencio. Al menos para él, solo escuchaba los tenues murmullos preocupados y lejanos que ondeaban en la mente de Charlie hacia mi persona; no le preste atención y los ignore —es fácil recordar que una persona normal no responde una pregunta antes que la verbaliza.

Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, no pude evitarlo, lo abrace y también le susurré un _te quiero papá _—realmente no sé de donde salió —, pero aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas en que tuviera un buen día... y que tal vez lo llamen para decirle que desapareció o encontraron mi cuerpo sin vida no sería bueno para él, tal vez esta sea la última vez. Un extrañado, colorado y confundido Charlie se marcho a la comisaria, que era como su esposa y su familia.

Tenía que salir de esta casa no llevaba mucho tiempo pero las emociones del lugar —de Charlie— no eran muy buenas en mi estado. Luego de observar todo un poco y no ver nada más en mi futuro corrí a la calle. Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre —incluso para una persona que carezca de lo que puedo hacer. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.

Después de colocarme un anorak, me encamine por medio de la llovizna a mi nuevo —nuevo para mí— _Chevrolet_, el monovolumen fue un lindo gesto de Charlie aunque tuve fingir sorpresa para no defraudarlo y funcionó, tenía miedo que lo rechazara; se lo había comprado a su amigo Billy Black, su hijo Jacob había arreglado el motor. A pesar de los inconvenientes me gustaba y calzaba.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado —y logrado ver— antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?

Fui consciente de aparcar frente a un edificio que decía _Oficina Principal_. Entrar ahí era como suponía, —habían hablado de mi — era fácil ignorar sus pensamientos, estarlo haciendo por unos meses tiene sus pequeños frutos y ahora se convierten en murmullos lejanos.

Me escabullí hasta el monovolumen y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que mi coche pasaba desapercibido al lado de los otros, a excepción de un lindo y flamante Volvo, y destacaba. Dejando libre del estruendo del motor a otros oídos.

Me di ánimos, guarde todo en la mochila. _Puedo hacerlo_ —me mentí sin mucha convicción. _Nadie te va a morder_. Un escalofrió recorrió me recorrió la espalda.

_¿Qué rayos?_

¿Qué dije ahora que fue importante? Vaya ahora acertijos me toca resolver a falta de mis visiones.

Bueno, o no podre hacerlo o... ¿alguien me va a morder?

Sí, eso es, ahí está la corriente otra vez.

_¡¿Alguien me va a morder?!_

Que loco.

Después de pensarlo me decidí a ir, sea lo que sea pasara, aunque luego en distintas formas y será mejor no dilatarlo más —aunque no tenga idea lo que una mordida venga al caso. Con esto en mente y un profundo suspiro salí del coche.

Me mantuve desapercibida en la acera abarrotada de jóvenes.

Luego de cruzar la cafetería, fue fácil encontrar el edificio _3_, mi respiración llagaba casi a la hiperventilación al acercarme a la puerta, contuve el aliento y entre detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables igual que yo.

Todo fue como me lo esperaba, hasta el profesor —el Sr. Masón—, se quedo con mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre pero no dijo nada, y la vergüenza hizo su aparición en mi rostro. Me envió a un pupitre vacio al fondo de la clase sin presentarme. Y yo me limite a ignorar todos. Ya los murmullos me daban dolor de cabeza y no sabía si eran los verbales o no-verbales. Después de clavar la vista en la lista de lectura me doy cuenta que no hay nada nuevo, todos los he leído.

Todo parece tan normal. ¿Qué puede haber de especial aquí? _¡Frustrante!_

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

Parecía demasiado amable, y estaba lago nervioso —pero no lo podía culpar— el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no escuchar su mente, claro, pero aún así... me entero de cosas. Quería darme la bienvenida y ser el primero en hablarme. Hay que darle algo de crédito al chico, se animo más por el entusiasmo de "la chica nueva", que no le prestó atención a la piel erizada que tiene al estar al lado mío.

Suspiré.

—Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó.

—Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

No tenia que mirar porque mirase donde mirase, habría ojos curiosos por doquier. Esto de ignorar los pensamientos no está funcionando, son todos muy bulliciosos.

—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió.

Sí, ya lo sabía, lo llevaba ensayando desde el primer momento. Sonreí con timidez.

—Gracias.

Eric era sin duda un buen chico, pero así como la mayoría estaban imaginándose enamorándose de mi —y solo por ser la nueva curiosidad de aquí—; tengo que tener cuidado de no darle a nadie una mala interpretación.

Después de despedirme de él, me di cuenta de que el sentido del humor no parecía encajar demasiado bien con las nubes.

Luego de casi ponerme en ridículo en trigonometría al presentarme a los demás —gracias al Sr. Varner—, empecé a reconocer una que otra voz en mi mente y con ello el rostro.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de trigonometría como en español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi 160, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. Se llama Jessica, lo escucho haciendo eco en su mente con su parloteo. Se me había olvidado que leer mentes tiene sus ventajas.

_¿Es que la mente de mis padres es demasiado tranquila? _Hay una gran diferencia, aquí estoy escuchando como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo.

Cuando menos lo pensé me presentaba a varias de sus amigas. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, con siete chicas que hablaban y pensaban, me concentre solo en ellas en un _intento_ por contener las demás; procure no hacer malas caras por sus pensamientos —sobre todo y en su mayoría Jessica— enfermos, pensaba muy bien antes de hablar _¡Que buena actriz! _No se veía nada de sus pensamientos en su rostro. Me enfermo. Solo una chica Ángela me llamo la atención al ser una excepción y al parecer tener una mente muy tranquila. Para ahogar los pensamientos de todas ellas paseé mi vista por todo el comedor cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás —lo cual me llamo un poco la atención, y por lo que no había peligro—: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.

No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sports Illustrated_, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Con los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, y simétricas.

Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada. Tal vez era el hecho que al verlos la corriente paso por mi espalda, y sentí como me halaban las venas.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza _inhumana_ y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude darme cuenta. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

Ellos con esa belleza exactamente _inhumana_ era lo que eran, no eran humanos, la energía que los rodea y su aura no es normal.

_¿Qué tipo de criaturas son?_ Nunca había visto a uno como ellos. _¿Qué son?_ ¿Acaso son ellos de los que tenía que cuidarme? Seguramente son criaturas muy peligrosas y totalmente diferentes a las que conozco. Porque _fantasmas_ no son, puedo verlos con demasiada claridad, y los demás pueden verlos ¿Cierto? _¡¿Cierto?!_

— _¿Qué..._—no pude terminar, ni hacer una pregunta coherente solo estaba tartamudeando; Jessica la más cercana a mí me escucho.

Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería —aunque ya lo sabía por la entonación de mi voz; y con las imágenes y el nombre del chico me doy cuenta que todos los pueden ver—, _Edward Cullen _el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos. Se me quedo atorado el grito en la garganta, era _él_, el chico quien en mi momento cúspide de poder siempre me había seguido en mi mente.

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si también hubiera escuchado cuando mi compañera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Mi mente era un caos y en unos segundos estaba sacando ideas sobre cómo ese chico de mis sueños podía ser real, yo había llegado a la conclusión de que era un espíritu que me iba hacer compañía... o ¿tal vez yo era la que lo iba a buscar? Pero aun así ¿qué _es_?, ¿qué _son_? ...

—Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré de reojo al _él_ a... _Edward_, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos. Y pensar que deje de verlo hace casi seis meses, creí que había cruzado al otro lado nunca lo vi como otro tipo de criatura sobrenatural.

Y sus nombres... ¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina Jessica, tenía un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.

—Son... guapos.

Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes chismorreos incluso en Phoenix.

—Los Cullen ¿_Quiénes_ son? —pregunté _¿Qué son?_—. No parecen parientes...

—Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos unos treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Aunque en su mente solo podía sentir resentimiento, de lo que podía entender de su mente y algunos _flash _con las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, eran celos y resentimiento, por considerarlos que tenían todo y que nunca le hayan prestado atención; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña _familia_. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, eso explicaría un punto, tal vez ya lo habría visto antes _en persona_, en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.

—No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.

...Algo me dice que no todo es tan simple, observe de nuevo a _Edward_, sí es algo mucho más complejo de lo que todos creen, que puede tener el que lo ate a mí, _¿Qué eres?_ Lo más seguro es que el sea parte del acertijo, debe ser él el que cambio mi tiempo de vida... bueno, no tengo miedo a morir, se sabe cuándo pero no el cómo; que sea lo tenga que pasar, tal vez no tendría esta angustia si no me hubiera arrepentido y dejado de estudiar...

Uno de los Cullen, _Edward_, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha. Probablemente los míos tengan un brillo parecido.

— ¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.

Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.

_¡Ja, buena suerte, idiota! _—el pensamiento de Jessica sonó alto y claro, hasta un poco jocoso; alcé una ceja ante esto aunque ella parece no haberlo visto—. Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Pasaron breves imágenes por su mente de todos sus intentos de flirteo infructuoso mezclado con algunas fantasías.

Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.

Me quede contemplándolos y en un susurro muy suave me repetía la misma pregunta tanto mental como verbal _¿Qué son?... ¿Qué son?_

— _¿Qué son?... ¿Qué son?_

No sé si me escucharon pero solo Edward volteo levemente el rostro en mi dirección justo cuando me iban a dar la respuesta.

— _¿Qué son?... _—mis labios empezaron a moverse sin mi consentimiento y la voz salía suave y con dificultad—. _Va... Vam..._

Los otros tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo y Edward —que realmente parecía haberme escuchado, aunque tal vez de alguna manera lo haya hecho—, se levanto lentamente como si estuviera esperando algo... quizás a que terminara la palabra —pero no iba a suceder se rompió el contacto visual y la concentración—. Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. Y Edward no me miró de nuevo.

Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas por no sé cuánto tiempo; solo pensaba en la respuesta que me habían dado. Creo que lo mejor es dejar pasar todo, tal vez en algún momento le pueda leer el pensamiento...

Ángela, una de mis nuevas amigas, me recordó no llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase; ella, al igual que yo, tenia biología —otro escalofrió me traspaso por la espalda, tal vez comporta clases con alguno de ellos—, nos dirigimos juntas a clases.

Nada más entrar en clase, todo lo demás desapareció; _Edward _Cullen que fue fácil de reconoce por lo poco común de su cabello, estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central aparentemente junto a la única silla libre, y le iba a tocar compartir esta hora conmigo.

No fui consciente de nada, solo que mientras caminaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. En el momento justo que yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, colérica. Pasmada y con la sangre fría aparté la vista, y se me calentó el rostro otra vez —al contrario a como estaba mi cuerpo, que debería verme más pálida que un fantasma—. Algo no estaba bien. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.

Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.

El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.

No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor. Aunque en realidad no lo iba hacer.

Afortunadamente la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, fingí tomar apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

Comenzando a analizar todo ahora, quizá pueda dar con una idea de lo que son; a Edward en cierta forma lo conocía por ser alguien sobrenatural y de alguna forma se involucra conmigo, ¿Qué tipo de ser sobrenatural es? No lo sé pero involucra mordidas y empieza con Vam; es casi obvio pero no puedo estar segura hasta investigar y —si es así— averiguar sobre su naturaleza —se supone— que se alimentan de sangre... tal vez por eso esta así, tal vez tiene hambre —encaja— la _mordida_, _yo_,_ él_, probablemente lo mejor sería alejarme, hacerle más fácil ahora que sé.

Eche echaba un vistazo través de mi pelo al chico _extraño _que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.

Probablemente sintió mi mirada, porque me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. No aparte la mirada de él, lo quede estudiando unos segundos, sus ojos, su expresión... cruzó por mi mente una frase: _«Si las miradas matasen...». _Achique ligeramente mis ojos y levante la mano.

Le daría la media hora que quedaba... libre de mí; le dije al profesor que me dolía la cabeza y no me sentía muy bien, me dejo ir de buena gana diciendo que probablemente era por ser mi primer día de clases, antes de salir por la puerta le susurré un _lo siento_, aunque no sé si me habrá escuchado.

Intente relajarme y camine hasta donde tendría mi próxima hora: gimnasia. ¡Genial!

Tal vez si me concentre pueda oír los pensamientos de Edward y saber si ya está bien, pero como todavía me sigue pasando factura el no haberlo utilizado a conciencia por unos meses.

Al menos comparando en la mañana de hoy, ya me veo más claro el estar en la casa preparando la cena a Charlie; pero no está lo suficientemente claro, definido, quizás está pensando en buscarme luego, con que se conforme conmigo es suficiente, y tampoco me podre defender como antes podría haberlo hecho. Realmente hoy es un día muy importante, aunque no veo en su totalidad que tanto.

No me había percatado que la clase ya iba a comenzar y algunos alumnos ya entraban entrando, lo hice igual con un suspiro de resignación.

Después de que finalmente sonar la campana indicando el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme. Un nuevo escalofrió me paso por la espalda, uno de ellos estaba ahí tal vez el mismo _Edward_, decidí quedarme afuera, pero no conté con que una chica —según alcance a captar de ella— Samantha Wells, pasaría a mi lado para abrir la puerta y con ello _probablemente_ llevando mi olor a dentro.

Unos segundos después salió Edward con la cara crispada y los puños apretados traspasándome con esos penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Sentí el estremecimiento en la espalda y los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron. Agache la mirada mientras de reojo veía como a una velocidad que —de no saber que no eran humanos— me hubieran hecho pensar que me estaba volviendo loca.

Luego de salir de la oficina mi coche era casi el último que quedaba en el aparcamiento cuando entré en la camioneta.

Permanecí varios minutos sentada mirando por el parabrisas con la mirada ausente. Pero pronto tuve tanto frío que necesité encender la calefacción, por lo que giré la llave y el motor rugió, volviendo a la vida.

Me dirigí de vuelta a la casa de Charlie.

Una lenta sonrisa se formaba de nuevo en mi rostro —veía claramente como estaba preparando la cena de Charlie hoy—, volvía a tener hasta mis 24 años de vida.

Después de dejar la cena de Charlie preparada y lista para servir hasta que llegara él. Con un suspiro resignado encendí el ordenador que estaba en mi cuarto, después de unos minutos de espera —esperar que encienda, cerrar pop-ups— por fin que cargara, solo tecleé la palabra _vampiro_. Luego de intentos infructuosos llegue hasta un sitio que se veía serio y prometedor «Vampiros, de la A a la Z»...

Al cabo de casi una hora de leer y analizar todo, seguía sentada en la misma posición pero con el rostro mirando hacia la ventana —sin ver realmente.

...Los Cullen son _vampiros_, todos ellos lo son...

Pero a pesar de eso no quedo satisfecha; me va a tocar por mis propios medios despejar mi curiosidad; si ellos son como esos vampiros que se describen él ya hubiera venido, pero no lo va hacer, _ninguno_. Con esto en mente una suave sonrisa se eleva de mis labios...

...puedo escuchar como el coche patrulla se detiene en la calzada.


	3. De Acercamientos, Accidentes y Regresion

Bueno para los que les guste ahí va otro capítulo. Por el momento tiende a ir un poco textual libro. Pero en fin. Cualquier duda me escriben.

Ah, y por si alguien no sabe **_Regresión _**es: Retroceso a estados psicológicos o formas de conducta propios de etapas anteriores. En este caso ella logra ir mucho más que a su propia infancia —más adelante se hablara más sobre esto.

.

* * *

.

**DE ACERCAMIENTOS, ACCIDENTES Y REGRESIONES**

.

.

El transcurso de la semana todo fué... un poco _aburrido_.

Luego de cenar con Charlie —ese primer día de clases— me limite a lavar los platos y subir a mi habitación —luego de desearle buenas noches a Charlie.

Me pase casi toda la noche pensando que hacer, en que _cual_ sería la mejor manera de saber de ellos; obviamente tenia vetado utilizar cualquiera de mis trucos —todavía tenía que repetirme mi mantra "he dejado la 'magia'para ser_ normal_" o hasta que suceda algo _muy _grave a mi opinión, y vuelva a "_esos _malos pasos"—, serían validos solo los que vengan naturalmente —no presionarlos tampoco a que vengan a mi—, tal vez me demore pero es la mejor opción —que _vengan _como siempre hacen... hasta que queden "dormidos" y no los vuelva a utilizar, así como los _otros_ que ya no puedo utilizar. Tal vez con insistencia regresarían... (Pero no lo haré).

Caray, cualquier persona _normal _daría cualquier cosa por algo de lo que yo hago... y yo le doy la espalda —a mi naturaleza—, solo para intentar al menos una vez ser _normal_, a mi madre le funcionó y ahora está felizmente casada. Tal vez acercarme a esos vampiros no sea la mejor forma de lograr mi objetivo...

Luego de mi monólogo interno no me había cuenta que me había gastado tanto tiempo en ello, y me quedaban muy pocas horas de sueño, por lo que pase por inercia ese día —ni siquiera me di cuenta que Edward Cullen no había ido, hasta que entre a la clase de Biología—, tampoco me había percatado de la ausencia de sensaciones que causaba su presencia en mí.

Esa noche caí rendida, así como las demás noches también.

A pesar de querer parecer _normal _mi carácter no ayudaba al saber en momentos los pensamientos de Mike con Eric, tenía que tener siempre cuidado de no darles las señales equivocadas, a pesar de que me sentía halagada, todo era por el chiste de "ser la chica nueva", al menos cada día las personas no se me quedaban viendo como el día anterior a ese; también aprendí a ignorar más fácil los comentarios venenosos de que erran dedicados a mi —que se supone no debería escuchar—; en los almuerzos me sentaba con un gran grupo de que incluía a Eric, Mike, Jessica y otros que ya reconocía. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme —a pesar de todo, y que aparentemente aquí no me tienen miedo. Al menos mi plan si estaba funcionando. También veía a los Cullen restantes como si nada pasara al faltar su hermano. Para el resto de las horas pasaban sin darme cuenta y lograba sobrevivir a gimnasia —lo mejor que podía—. En general llegaba a casa, hacia los deberes, respondía a los mensajes de Renée, y cenaba con Charlie después de hacer la cena, como decía la monotonía hizo de la semana algo _aburrida_.

Pero por las noches volví a tener a tener los "sueños" —que hace años no tenia— con Edward, me despertaba cansada y las ojeras eran prueba de ello. Todas las noches siempre lo veía en el mismo lugar —un lugar desolado y lleno de nieve— sentado encima de un montículo blanco y mirando al cielo; siempre me quedaba viéndolo —observando su rostro y sus expresiones—, haciéndole compañía pero con miedo a acercarme, al menos hasta la noche del domingo que no lo vi. A parte de ver a Edward _eso _era todo lo que había logrado conseguir de ellos. Pensé un día en que cenaba con Charlie el preguntarle sobre ellos, pero no serviría de nada, diría lo mismo que todos saben...

El lunes por la mañana en el aparcamiento mucha gente me saludo, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre _Cumbres borrascosas_. Era fácil, sin complicaciones.

En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.

Al salir de la clase descubrimos que nevaba, la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil estaba feliz, e incluso algunos daban gritos de júbilo. Procure no incordiar a nadie y mantenerme a raya con la nieve —lo último que necesitaba era caerme y golpearme la cabeza. Mike se sorprendió del hecho de mi antipatía a la nieve.

Todos los estudiantes se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.

Ya en la cafetería Mike y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre una pelea de de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.

Jessica me tomó por el brazo.

— ¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?

Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Realmente me tomó con la guardia baja el verlo ahí sentado. No había tenido ningún tipo de sensación extraña que _indicara_ que había venido el día de hoy —tal vez ya no había tanto peligro como la semana pasada ¿o estaba perdiendo mi _habilidad_? _No_...

— ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica.

—Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.

Me puse al final de la cola.

— ¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.

Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.

Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada. La verdad era que ni yo misma entendía el motivo para estar tan nerviosa, quizás sí me intimidaban sus miradas.

En toda la hora del almuerzo me cuide de no apartar la mirada del suelo, y la única vez que me decidí a mirarlos ellos se estaban riendo y jugando. Aparentemente desfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.

A parte de todo se les veía _algo _diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.

—Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.

Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.

_¿Qué tiene ella de especial?_ —pensó Jessica; casi se me sale una risa amarga, para mí no sería "especial", sería _raro_, y no para llamar de buena forma la atención—. Edward Cullen te está mirando.

Me murmuró al oído Jessica con una risita. Seguía sorprendiéndome su talento en la actuación.

—Mmm —no sabía que decir. Suspiré.

Por lo menos no le vi esa mirada "intimidante", y eso ya era _algo _bueno. Una buena señal de parte de él.

—Te sigue mirando —me volvió a susurrar Jessica.

—No lo mires más Jessica —le susurré (advertí).

_Pero si esto es nuevo... ellos nunca se habían fijado en nadie... _—la línea de pensamiento de Jessica sonaba como una queja.

Lo último que quería era llamar la atención. Probablemente este tiempo fuera le sirvió de algo a Edward, ya que no me dio esa mirada tan... _incomoda_.

Estuve en automático el resto del almuerzo, y procurando no despegar mi mirada de la mesa. En menos de lo pensado la hora almuerzo llegó; esta vez no me sentía con ganas de que Mike me acompañara a clases y logré escabullirme de él con éxito.

Ya en clase, comprobé que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Me quede mirando ausente en dirección a la ventana, pensando en este asunto de los _vampiros_, ellos no deben ser los _clásicos_ de su especie, algo en ellos dice que son _diferentes_. Me pregunté que si en vez de encontrarme con _ellos_ lo hubiera hecho con un vampiro "normal" ¿ahora podría contar la historia?... _No lo creo..._

—Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Pegué un respingo. Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara mientras intentaba controlar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón por culpa del susto. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado, de lo que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.

Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad, muy diferente a la semana pasada que ni siquiera me dirigió una palabra; tal vez ya no tenía ninguna intención de morderme —y matarme—. Seguía esperando mi respuesta, ¿tal vez presentarme?, pero él ya había sabia mi nombre...

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.

Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.

—Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero _ellos _no hablaban con nadie y parecían ignorar a todos. Insistí.

—No. No, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.

Pareció confuso.

— ¿Prefieres Isabella?

—No, me gusta Bella —dije—. Pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota. Tal vez el hecho de que sean vampiros, también les daba más de un sentido superior, eso lo explicaría, quizás lo oyó de la boca de alguien.

— ¡Oh!

No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.

Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas, para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva, y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

—Empiecen —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.

—Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

—No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago.

Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

—Profase —afirmé con aplomo. Era algo bueno que hubiera hecho esta práctica antes; me pregunté por un momento si él también.

— ¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

—Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

—Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Alcancé a escuchar de su mente que estaba nervioso por mi reacción al tacto con su piel, mientras él sustituía con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

—Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.

Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente para calmar un poco sus nervios.

— ¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí. Aparentemente encontró algo gracioso y se reía —a mi costa—. Al menos ya estaba de mejor ánimo.

Miré por la lente con anhelo, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado. El debe haber hecho esta práctica antes.

— ¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

—Interfase.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.

Cambio la diapositiva y miro rápidamente, y dijo:

—Es metafase. ¿Quieres ver? —dijo con una fugaz sonrisa.

Atontada con él solo pude negar un poco con la cabeza y balbucear:

—Te creo.

Esbozo un leve sonrisa y prosiguió a escribir en la hoja.

Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro por debajo de la mesa.

Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward. Él no pensaba en nada importante o de gran urgencia, ya que en si no alcanzaba a escuchar nada de parte de él. Lo miré de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

— ¿Acabas de ponerte lentes de contacto? —le solté sin pensarlo.

Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.

—No.

—Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

Intente concentrarme en su mente, y fue fácil —al parecer mi comentario lo puso nervioso y _casi _gritaba algunos pensamientos—. Según me di cuenta pasó todo el fin de semana cazando, por un momento me asuste pero cuando escuché que dijo _"...hartándome de sangre animal..."_, me dio cierto alivio, _ellos _no se alimentaban de humanos y por eso el color dorado de sus ojos.

Lo inquietaba el hecho de que fuera la primera persona en darme cuenta del cambio de color en sus ojos. Se arrepentía de su respuesta. Su belleza siempre intimidaba a los humanos y el instinto de auto supervivencia los hacía querer alejarse de ellos.

Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

—En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?

—Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó cuatro de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

— ¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.

Sonreí con timidez.

—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

— ¿Con una escama de pescado blanco?

—Sí.

Esto lo sorprendió. El laboratorio de hoy era algo que había planeado para un curso más avanzado. El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza. Su escepticismo era algo realmente insultante.

— ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

—Sí.

—Bueno… —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos sean compañeros de laboratorio.

Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, intente relajarme para que no se notara mi _disgusto_ por el profesor.

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward, distrayéndome totalmente.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. Parecía estar lo suficientemente tranquilo como para no poder escuchar su mente. Además parecía como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba; lo cual daba un punto a la teoría del súper-oído.

—En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto.

—A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta.

—Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.

—Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó, y luego agregó en su mente—. _Quizás no debiste haber venido aquí_. _Quizás debieras volver a donde perteneces._

Achique ligeramente mis ojos, al tiempo que una ira crecía en mí, pero así como vino se fue. Él no dijo nada lo _pensó_ —aunque fue descortés de su parte—. Tal vez sufre más de lo que parece en mi presencia —es mí presencia, porque con las demás personas no se comporta tan precavido; por lo que me he dado cuanta—. Suprimí un suspiro.

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento. Y no me aguante a responder a su comentario con un poco más de energía—. Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que debía venir a Forks —hice una pequeña pausa—. Ahora pertenezco aquí.

Abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido preguntándose si había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Pensé si realmente fue una buena idea el haber dicho eso, pues desde su punto de vista eso se vio muy _raro_, aunque no lo pensó muy a fondo ya que de pronto parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

—Pero... ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa y autoritaria como él.

—Es... complicado.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me insistió.

Los motivos sobraban, pero solo le podía decir el que sonaba más razonable y menos extraño.

—Mi madre se ha casado.

—No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

—El pasado mes de Septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.

—Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.

—No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia, bueno, dependiendo de según como se mire.

—Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.

— ¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Probablemente no. No juega _bien_. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pero pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

—Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

—No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía —frunció el ceño. Continúe antes de que expresara su confusión en voz alta—. Al principio, mi madre se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada.

—Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.

— ¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.

—No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

— ¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa —y de entre todas las personas él debería saberlo bien.

—Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente. _¡Aja!_ Yo llevaba la razón.

—Bueno, eso es todo —di por terminado, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

—Finges bien… —dijo arrastrando las palabras— pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, me aguanté las ganas de responderle ya que realmente no importaba en ese caso. Desvié la vista hacia el frente de la clase.

— ¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarlo.

—Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.

— ¿Si es así a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. _¿Qué es lo que le interesaba tanto de mí? _Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.

—Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz baja; después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.

— ¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.

No lo miré esta vez.

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo —suspiré, y luego de una pausa completé—. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.

—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento —respondió luego de un momento.

A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.

—Mmm, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté irónicamente y lo miré.

—Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

Me quede en blanco por un momento. _¿Quiso decir realmente eso? ¿Podía leer la mente? _Pero... él dijo que le costaba leer la mía, _¿acaso conmigo no podía?_ Explicaría su insistencia por saber cosas de mí, la curiosidad al bicho raro...

No me percate de _nada_ el resto de la clase hasta que sonó el timbre y Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes, e igualmente le miré fijamente mientras salía.

Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.

— ¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!

—No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, ofendida por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.

—Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No se mostraba demasiado complacido.

Me encogí de hombres e intenté mostrar indiferencia.

No preste nada de atención en lo que quedo de clases, estuve totalmente en las nubes pensando en la conversación que tuve con Edward. Volví a prestar atención cuando estaba en el aparcamiento y por estar distraída _casi_ estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia adelante cuando me percate que pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.

**...**

Después de haber tenido una noche muy incómoda _prácticamente_ me encontraba sonámbula mientras me arreglaba y bajaba a desayunar, en donde me encontré con que Charlie había salido primero que yo. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola.

Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería —al parecer ese vampiro estaba quemando mi curiosidad también.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa me quede estática de horror. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, al parecer toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.

Me llene de valor y necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla.

Mientras conducía al instituto me percate que el monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.

Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me encontró desprevenida.

Estaba intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando un sonido extraño me sobresalto.

Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.

Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal giro sobre si mismo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos...

Todo sucedió tan rápido que un descuido de mi parte hubiera ocasionado que me perdiera de algo. La furgoneta venia hacia mí y de repente me vi sobre el hielo con el sonido de la van golpeando a mi coche, pero antes de poder analizar todo la furgoneta se acercaba para aplastarme de nuevo. Fué en ese momento que me di cuenta que no estaba sola —Edward se encontraba a mi lado—, y pude ser testigo de su sobrenatural fuerza mientras me sacaba del camino de la furgoneta —otra vez.

Todo fue tan rápido que me sobresalte al escuchar chillidos y gente llamándome a gritos.

**...**

Ahora estaba atrapada en la sala de urgencias del hospital de Forks —la habitación consistía en una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros—, con un feo collarín... no, ya no —dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevarlo por más tiempo, y aproveché la oportunidad cuando la enfermera se fue tirándolo debajo de la cama.

Me encontraba ignorando a Tyler Crowley —el chico de la van— y sus cansinas disculpas, a pesar de que le reste importancia.

Todo había sido un caos, le había —al menos— sonsacado un momento a Edward para que me explicara luego el "cómo" había hecho para salvarme, aunque lo que quería saber realmente era el por qué; me gustaría que si se pudiera el mismo me confesara su secreto. Luego de eso llegó la ambulancia y antes de que me pudieran ponerme a salvo llegó la policía también, y con ello el jefe de policía Swan.

— ¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos. No lo había escuchado en absoluto y había logrado sobresaltarme.

—Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler.

El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.

—No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

_¿Cómo podía estar ceca de él que se encontraba herido?_ Con eso me convencía con la idea de que yo era la causante de su actitud tan extraña _—¿Qué sería, mi olor?_

— ¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?

—No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros? —le pregunté; puede que él no lo necesitara, pero _estaba_ en medio del alboroto como para que lo hayan dejado ir así no más.

—Tengo contactos —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.

Achiqué ligeramente mis ojos y _casi _los tuerzo. Pero, entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. Un fuerte gruñido de parte de Edward me regreso a la realidad. Volví a fijarme en el doctor el parecido entre _ellos _era obvio, aparentemente ése debía de ser el _padre _de Edward, _Carlisle Cullen. _Pero había algo más en él que me llamaba la atención.

—Bueno, señorita Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra? —me pregunto el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora.

—Estoy bien —repetí en tono monótono mientras lo seguía viendo.

_¿Ya lo había visto antes?_ No lo creo, a diferencia de Edward no tengo conciencia de haberlo "visto" antes; pero si no es de _esa_ forma ¿entonces _cómo_?

—Las radiografías son buenas —dijo cuando colocaba las radiografías en la mesa de luz vertical de la pared en el momento en que la encendía—. ¿Te duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que te diste un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Estoy bien —repetí de nuevo y fruncí el ceño; realmente no sabía de dónde conocía a el _doctor _Cullen, sentía que tenia la respuesta pero me era velada por alguna razón, tendría que esforzarme. _La curiosidad mato al gato _—se me vino a la mente_._

Tomando aire me concentre en su rostro —sin parpadear y perderlo de vista—, mientras comenzaba a mover mis labios en sincronización con mi voz mental. Preguntaba de _donde_ lo conocía mientras él me examinaba mi cabeza con sus fríos dedos.

— ¿Nos conocemos de antes? —pregunté de sopetón. Se tensó y los ojos se le abrieron ligeramente.

Se demoro un poco en por fin responderme.

—No. Es la primera vez que la veo, y además siempre he vivido con mi familia en Alaska.

No me había dado cuenta que le estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Yo te conozco, te he visto antes pero no recuerdo exactamente _donde _y _cuando_.

El no dijo nada solo su rostro se vio un poco más blanco de cómo esta antes —de un color casi cetrino—; escuche brevemente su grito mental acompañado con el de Edward antes de que empezaran una conversación. A pesar de su estupor el médico intento acercarse sin mostrar sus verdaderas emociones mientras yo todavía lo miraba ceñuda.

Un pinchazo en mi cabeza me dijo que la incógnita respecto a él era más compleja.

— ¿_Te duele_? —me pareció que preguntaron.

No sé qué paso, solo sentía el mareo y esa extraña sensación que me recorre el cuerpo a veces. Pero esta vez el mareo fue tan fuerte que me hizo ir suavemente para atrás para poder recostarme.

No me di cuenta de lo sucedido hasta que mi vista se aclaro; podía ver con claridad todo a mi alrededor, sentía ligeramente el frio del lugar pero también la tensión en el ambiente.

Una chica rubia —que se veía no mucho mayor a mí— se estaba mirando al espejo —estaba tensa y tenía el ceño fruncido—, se veía muy hermosa, su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero en puros rizos con unos hermosos ojos azules de adorno en su rostro. Me quede también quieta mirándola hasta que se levanto abruptamente y salió como un bólido del cuarto, hasta verla de pie no caí en cuenta de su vestimenta, no era ropa de lujo pero tampoco harapos y ni de cerca a la ropa que he visto en persona, era la del tipo que se utilizaba siglos atrás —un vestido largo, hasta el suelo—, no mostraba nada aparte del rostro. Al llegar a su lado pude apreciar que parecía haber estado llorando ya que tenía los ojos un poco rojos. Abrió otra puerta, y en esta había varios hombres. Vi como movía la boca pero no lograba escuchar nada —no podía oír—; alguien se volvió hacia ella y empezaron hablar, veía como movían sus bocas hasta que hicieron ademan de salir y yo los seguí al encerrarse en otro cuarto los dos; comenzaron hablar otra vez, pero después de un momento empecé a escuchar sus voces.

_—_..._tú no podéis ir!_

_—Sí puedo y lo haré. Es mi deber, debéis de entenderme._

—_Lo entiendo, pero no hoy. No sé a dónde vais, pero no vayáis. Que vayáis ellos pero no tú. No podéis iros._

— _¿Y por qué no habré de iros?_

— _... _—ella solo lo quedo mirando fieramente a los ojos hasta que por fin le respondió—_._ _Tú sabéis que no te puedo responder eso con seguridad, solo sé que no debéis de ir, no __**quiero**__ que lo hagáis. ¡Maldición! Me la he pasado llorando_ _por ti todo el día hasta que he tenido el suficiente valor de veniros hablar contigo. Lo que te va pasar hoy me está causando un dolor infernal y tú no me queréis escuchar. Vosotros estaréis en un verdadero peligro._

Ahora fue el turno de él para observarla —fijamente y en forma inexpresiva.

—_Recordáis que no deberéis deciros cosas como esas enfrente de papá o alguien más apartéis de mí, sabéis lo que te harían. Y papá no los habréis de detener.__** Yo **__porque he estado siempre contigo hermana y sé que eréis diferente a los que nos habéis dicho de todas ellas y por eso te protejo. Debéis teneros cuidado de que otros puedan oíros tus palabras._

—_Tú eréis el único en el que puedo confiaros, y __**esto**__ esta vez te concierne a ti._

—_Aleen no puedo hacer nada, es mi deber cumpliros con esto, seguir con lo que me ha dejado papá y sabéis que habrá riesgos. Pero voy a estaros bien. No te preocupéis por mí._

Fue en ese momento que me fije en el acompañante de ella.

El aire lo sentí atorado en la garganta. Era joven, rubio, era muy bello y con unos hermosos ojos azules iguales a los de la chica —Aleen—. Podía ver como siguieron hablando pero no podía volver a escucharlos, solo podía verlos seguir hablando y como luego él la abrazaba, ella le llegaba casi a la altura de la nariz de él —y _él_ debía medir casi uno noventa metros.

Entonces la verdad me dejo _helada_ hasta que poco a poco todo el _escenario_ fue desapareciendo y pude abrir los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con otro par de ojos de color dorado acompañado de un ceño fruncido, era el joven —Carlisle— solo que con los ojos dorados y no azules como antaño, y mucho más guapo de lo que podía imaginar... Se me aguaron los ojos y luche en retener las lágrimas —con éxito— y poder sentarme.

Ahora estaba al frente mío mirándome como hace un momento ó hace muchos años —depende del punto en que se vea—, profundamente y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —realmente se filtraba la preocupación en su voz.

Aun mirándolo directamente y con un profundo dolor al saber que ella —_Aleen_— _era_ **_yo_**, y que ahora que al fin tenía a mi _hermano _al frente de mis ojos no le podía decir nada de lo que yo realmente quisiera.

Carraspeé mi garganta.

—Estoy bien —dije con un suspiro. En ese momento sentí algo debajo de mi nariz, alcé mis dedos y toqué, cuando logré verlos otra vez abrí un poco los ojos sorprendida, era sangre—. ¿Por... ¿Por qué me ha sangrado la nariz? —aunque ya me daba a la idea del motivo.

Recordé _algo _—ó _alguien_— en ese momento, y vi de reojo a Edward, seguía ahí, tenso, con la mandíbula apretada —tal vez demasiado—, los puños cerrados, además de estar inmóvil y parecer no respirar. Carlisle volvió hablar.

—No estoy seguro, pero no debe ser nada grave, las radiografías salieron buenas, de todos modos no te preocupes es relativamente común el sangrado de nariz y la mayoría no son peligrosos. Pero, el desmayo...

Lo corté.

— ¿Me desmaye? —_¡piensa rápido!_—. Creo saber el por qué. Desde que llegue a Forks no he dormido bien y tal vez mi cuerpo no aguanto más, y con lo de ahora en la mañana seguro me está pidiendo un descanso.

_¡Sí! _Eso es creíble, no es la mejor excusa pero es razonable y además todo salió con una increíble fluidez. Se me quedo mirando.

—Puede ser, pero debes tener cuidado —decía mientras buscaba un papel para que pudiera limpiarme la sangre de la nariz—. Toma unas pastillas de Tylenol en caso de que te de dolor.

—Realmente me siento bien —me dolía la cabeza pero había tenido jaquecas peores.

—Entonces parece que has tenido muchísima suerte —dijo mientras firmaba mi informe con un requisito.

Me la pensé.

—La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —casi se me escapa una sonrisa a mi declaración.

—Ah, sí, bueno —hizo una pausa para mirarme—. Tu padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Te puedes ir a casa con él, pero debes regresar rápidamente si sientes mareos o algún trastorno de visión.

_¡Mierda! _Charlie esta aquí; pensé por un momento el preguntar si podría ir al instituto, pero lo descarte casi de inmediato, sabía que no ganaría nada por ese camino.

Volví a mirar a Carlisle otra vez antes de levantare lentamente de la camilla, ya que estaba súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler —lo había olvidado— y se marchó a la cama contigua, logrando escuchar su última línea de pensamiento.

_...Maneja esto como creas que es mejor..._

Casi hago una mueca e intente ignorarlo. Miré a Edward y él también me estaba mirando.

Todavía quería saber el por qué me había salvado, y aparentemente estaba resignado a tener que decirme algo —según de lo poco y nada que entendía de sus pensamientos; todavía no pensaba nada con claridad—. Me acerque a Edward en cuanto Carlisle me dio la espalda, aunque realmente no haga una diferencia.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa y yo hice lo mismo en reflejo, había alcanzado a sentir su urgencia por atacarme atreves de su mente.

—Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.

Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, entrecerré los ojos e insistí:

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.

_Con cuidado, Edward _—al menos Carlisle tiene pensamientos claros para que los pueda lograr escuchar con claridad.

Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo. Realmente la mente de Edward no era un lugar muy agradable en este momento, solo podía entrever que estaba lleno de tantas emociones conflictivas mientras salía de la habitación; logré comprender a gran rasgo que tenía miedo de que lo descubriera —que ironía—, y estaba dispuesto a mentir con tal de no poner en riesgo a su familia, a pesar de que no se sentía bien al hacer esto. Un gran dolor se me instalo en el pecho al alcanzar a escuchar que _esto _iba hacer "nuestra despedida", antes de llegar muy lejos en mis propios pensamientos se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.

Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, me deje llevar y le hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.

—Me debes una explicación —le recordé.

—Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.

Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono. Realmente era un buen actor.

—Me lo prometiste —insistí.

—Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.

Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante. Él sí que sabía cómo sacar mi mejor temperamento.

—No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.

Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?

—Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué te molestaste en salvarme —cuestioné con toda la frialdad que pude.

Aparentemente mi pregunta no era algo que estuviera esperando, y no tenía una respuesta... _que no estaba preparado para responder_. Al menos logre que dejara su mascarada.

—No lo sé.

—No lo sabes —repetí inexpresivamente mirándolo de hito en hito—. De todas formas... gracias, gracias por salvarme la vida.

Ahora me prestó más atención, todavía tenía la mente en blanco. Suspire internamente, tal vez me arrepintiera por lo que le iba a decir.

—Pero, de todos modos _aunque_ te lo agradezco, debiste de tener cuidado. Fue peligroso de tu parte, afortunadamente fui la única que vio _todo_.

Por breves segundos volvió a quedar en _shock_, hasta que reaccionó al procesar mis palabras.

— ¿Qué _crees _que viste? —pregunto bruscamente, encubriendo el temor que sentía.

—Nada —hice una pausa por unos segundos mientras nos observábamos mutuamente a los ojos—. No se lo voy a decir a nadie. Tranquilo.

Su cabeza se volvió un caos después de mi declaración. Memoricé su rostro una vez más.

—Adiós Edward —y entonces me di la vuelta y me alejé de él, para que pudiera pensar con tranquilidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Tiempo de Espera

**_Los personajes de esta historia son producto de la mente de Stephanie Meyer al igual que parte de la misma, aunque la mayoría es de mi autoría._**

_._

* * *

.

**TIEMPO DE ESPERA**

.

.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo. Después de encontrar a Charlie en la sala de espera —y a la mayoría de mis conocidos del instituto—, me escabullí con él hacia la patrulla.

Durante el viaje estuve intentando evitar pensar en todo lo que había acaecido hoy —en caso de que me llegue a derrumbar lo haga en la comodidad de mi cuarto, sin testigos y preguntas—, y justo cuando iba camino hacia allá Charlie me anunció que tenía una charla pendiente con Renée. Luego de treinta y cinco minutos de suplicas pude lograr llegar a mi cuarto.

Una vez sentada en mi cama comencé.

Bueno _¿ahora que iba hacer?_

Primero con Edward. Él lo único que quería era que no supiera su "secreto" —que ya sabía pero él ignoraba que ya lo hacía—, aunque _gracias _a mi comentario de hoy creo que ya sospechaba que sabía _algo_.

Lo mejor era actuar de acuerdo de acuerdo a lo que él pensara hacer. Él tendría la última palabra.

Y sobre Carlisle... No hay nada que hacer. Sólo verlo de lejos —cuando pueda— y regocijarme en la tristeza de no poder hacer lo que como Aleen añoro después de tanto tiempo.

Era lo correcto a hacer. No podía llegar a ellos diciéndoles la verdad —sería muy difícil que me creyeran— por más que quisiera estar cerca de mi hermano otra vez. Y aunque tenga curiosidad por lo que son lo mejor era aclarar mi inquietud _sola_, como lo había planeado en un comienzo.

Luego de tener la mayoría de cosas definidas y terminar de pasar el día con las miradas preocupadas de Charlie, decidí acostarme a dormir temprano después de tomar dos pastillas de Tylenol —que me calmaron el dolor de cabeza.

No me derrumbe con mis reflexiones de la mañana, pero mientras estaba intentando conciliar el sueño, me empezaron a llegar poco a poco todos los recuerdos olvidados que tenía como Aleen. Mientras tanto una pequeña parte en el fondo de mi mente me preguntaba qué cambios me traería el _traer _de regreso la memoria de Aleen.

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos con lentitud. Estaba cansada y preocupada. Reflexionaba mientras me arreglaba e iba a darme una ducha sobre lo que probablemente pasaría.

Esta no era la primera vez que hacia una regresión —claro, ésta vez yo no la "controlé".

La primera vez que lo hice tenía dieciséis, y sólo fue por mera curiosidad. Había oído del tema y me llamaba la atención —pero no sabía los _pros_ y los _contras_ de eso—. Se supone que es difícil alcanzar un estado mental apropiado para realizarlo —y algunos aún así no lo logran—. Me había decidido hacerlo al día siguiente de escuchar del tema; simplemente me había acostado en mi cama —justo a la hora del crepúsculo— y dejado que todo fluyera.

Al principio fué confuso, _vi_ mi vida como una película —pero cuando uno _pulsa_ el botón retroceder, fué rápido— desde donde me encontraba en ese momento hasta mi niñez —recordé cosas que tenia olvidadas en mi mente—, hasta que todo se volvió blanco —supongo que fué lo que era de mi antes de volver a nacer—, y luego todo volvió a ser como una película —esta vez a mayor velocidad hasta que se había pausado y pude "_reconocerme_"—, sólo fue una escena al principio —así como Aleen— pero poco a poco y —seguramente como _pasará_ con Aleen— con el transcurso de los días reviví absolutamente todo como _Erie Novak _—en el momento que había decido interrumpir mi regresión ya era tarde—, los recuerdos venían a mi sin que yo los pidiera o quisiera.

La vida como _Erie_ no había sido muy buena. Era una chica linda —cabello negro, ojos verde-azules y un buen cuerpo—, francesa, nacida en _Ain_ en 1904, era hermosa, sufragista en ese tiempo, dos combinaciones que la llevaron a una situación desafortunada.

Me tocó descubrir por mi misma que las vivencias como _Erie_ —al recordarlas— es como si las hubiera vivido como _Bella_.

Después de un tiempo comenté por casualidad a un "maestro" de _tal vez _hacerme una regresión, y la respuesta me descoloco. No debería de haberlo hecho —sin contar que no lo _debería_ de haber logrado con tanta _facilidad_, y en un _primer_ intento—, los vicios, así también como las virtudes, eventualmente se mesclarían con mi personalidad actual, _al parecer_ el hacer esto puede conllevar a que pudiera perder mi identidad como _Bella _para volver hacer a como era anteriormente —en ese momento como Erie y ahora con Aleen—, luché como por una semana para poder colocar todo en orden en mi mente, y no dejar que todo lo que envolvía a Erie me hiciera convertirme en ella —como Erie ya viví lo que tenía que haber vivido—. Aunque con eso logre obtener un buen control mental, pensándolo bien, el que Edward no pueda leer mi mente pudo haber empezado desde ese momento, ya que antes cuando algún _maestro_ intentaba leerme lo hacía sin ningún problema, y no había forma de saberlo hasta conocer a Edward —mi última visita a los "maestros" fué cuando pregunté sobre la regresión.

Más adelante me di cuenta que la regresión que hice no fue normal, no debería de recordar _todo_, se supone que lo _normal_ sería "una breve escena" de esa vida que —que yo tuve al principio—, y eso debería ser todo lo que se debe lograr hacer; lo cual me lleva a pensar que el "poder" que los maestros dicen que tengo —y que no he despertado aún— fue el causante de lograr hacer todo eso y con facilidad.

En pocas palabras nadie sabe que logré hacer una regresión, ya que lo pregunte cuando ya lo había hecho, sin contar que tampoco quería decirles.

El revivir todo como Erie trajo consigo que lograra hablar francés con fluidez —pues era mi lengua madre en ese tiempo—, me volví una gran pianista —Erie lo era, lo había practicado desde los seis años—, pero también obtuve su gusto por la nicotina —traje conmigo una cajetilla, que tengo guardada en la maleta de todos mis libros de hechizos—, y algo que en un principio logró asustarme fue darme cuenta que en mi espalda baja ahora se me marcaban hoyuelos, los cuales yo nunca tuve, pero sí fueron algo característico en el cuerpo de Erie.

Llevaba tres minutos con temor de mirarme al espejo —acababa de salir de la ducha— y saber si hay algún cambio significativo en mi cuerpo por parte de Aleen.

Me había arriesgado pero no veía nada, todo era igual, excepto por una marca en mi cuello —era una figura en forma de media luna, se encontraba en el lado derecho de mi cuello, justo en la zona de la yugular—, _ese_ era el recuerdo, la mordida de un vampiro, mordida que me mató como Aleen, hace tanto tiempo...

Al salir del baño, me doy cuenta que no fue _tan_ malo, y la personalidad de Aleen es afine a como soy ahora, lo cual es un verdadero alivio para mi, y si sí había un cambio destacable me daré cuenta más adelante.

...Supongo que mi madre tiene mucha razón al decirme que soy como un alma vieja.

El viaje al instituto fue tranquilo, hasta que entre en clases y me empezaron a avasallar con preguntas —ya que ayer me había logrado escapar de ellos— y aparentemente mi respuesta tan _simple _no les dejaba satisfecha su curiosidad —que Edward había estado a mi lado y me había quitado del curso de la furgoneta.

Cuando sonó la campana avisando la hora del almuerzo, cogí mis bártulos y salí de primera del salón. Estaba cansada de los interrogatorios, y que Tyler Crowley se la pasara esperándome de entre clase y clase —disculparlo ayer no fue suficiente y seguramente estaba buscando la forma de la forma de compensarme de algún modo—. Entre y salí de la cafetería —con solo una gaseosa— tan rápido que al parecer nadie me vio, y me sorprendí de no haber tropezado ni una sola vez.

Decidí gastar ese tiempo en la soledad de mi monovolumen, no pude evitar ponerme a recordar —nuevamente— la vida de Aleen; me sobresalte al escuchar la campana.

Me encontraba en una nube de buen humor, y me acorde de la existencia de Edward cuando estaba a punto de pasar la puerta del salón de biología, estaba mirando al frente. Antes de tomar asiento lo saludé.

— ¡Hola Edward! —me lleve mi mano a mi boca.

Mi buen humor me hizo hablarle con alegría, pero con un rico acento inglés que sonó muy natural. Se me había olvidado que con Erie duré hablando por dos semanas con acento, hasta que pude volver hablar otra vez con mi inglés natural; había estado prevenida para que no pasara esto, y justo en _este_ momento me tenía que despreocupar —mi estado momentáneo de alegría dejo fuera mi preocupación al hablar, después de estar _reviviendo _los buenos momentos de Aleen.

Al parecer tendré que prestar más atención en mí antes de hablar.

Edward frunció el ceño y movió ligeramente la cabeza en mi dirección, antes de detenerse, asintió una vez y miró en otra dirección.

Suspiré internamente. Bueno, no me preguntaría nada sobre eso.

Al parecer lo de ayer era en serio y no planeaba volver hablarme, aunque se le había visto la _viva _curiosidad plasmada en la cara hace un minuto. Al término de la hora se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y salió del salón de clases sin dirigirle a nadie la palabra —como siempre.

Se convirtió en mi rutina que a la hora del almuerzo me escapaba de todos hacia mi monovolumen, duro _casi _dos semanas hasta que todos se comenzaron a cansar de mi actitud y dejaron sus interrogatorios —se habían demorado un poco en coger la indirecta—. Tyler se unió al grupo con el que me sentaba a la hora del almuerzo, que ahora era muy concurrida.

En clase de biología fiel a mi promesa, cumplía con la decisión de Edward, no le volví a hablar así como él a mí tampoco. Con el tiempo deje de lograr escuchar sus monólogos internos —que eran solo uno que otro pensamiento de vez en cuando, pero no me decían nada importante.

El tiempo en el instituto se volvió una monotonía, y lo más entretenido que hacía era hablar con Mike Newton.

En casa era lo mismo, preparar la cena, hacer los deberes, cenar con Charlie y debes en cuando escribirle algún mensaje a Renée.

En las noches luchaba en mantenerme firme en no calmar mi curiosidad por él con mis trucos, por supuesto eso _era _cuando estaba despierta, dormida era muy diferente, ya que siempre _iba _en busca de Edward, a veces lo encontraba corriendo por el bosque, sentado en una piedra o en una habitación, aunque no lograba verlo con nitidez podía distinguirlo acostado en un sofá de cuero negro y con un piso que parecía cubierto por una alfombra dorada, por eso me despertaba cansada varios días a la semana; cuando no me encontraba "viéndolo", tenia sueños —bueno, solo uno—, en el sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Edward. No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Solo lograba suponer que ese sueño reflejaba el estado en el que estábamos, y eso no me hacía sentir bien en absoluto.

Los días pasaron y me tomó por sorpresa el que Jessica me telefoneara a casa, al parecer estábamos en marzo y estaba pidiéndome permiso para invitar a Mike al baile de primavera que se celebraría en dos semanas. No sé qué idea equivocada tenia de Mike y yo, pero me demoré unos cuantos minutos en convencerla de que no me importaba y lo invitara. Tal vez el estar cerca de Mike ha hecho que él tenga una sensación equivocada conmigo.

Al día siguiente me encontré en clases con una Jessica apagada, y a la hora del almuerzo se mantuvo alejada de Mike. Tal vez ya lo invito y si él la rechazo eso explicaría su sutil irritación hacia mi persona.

Me decidí por irme sola al salón de clases, Edward ya se encontraba sentado en nuestra mesa cuando me senté en mi puesto, seguimos ignorándonos como era rutina hasta que Mike entro al salón, tenía el rostro rojo y su aspecto no era una buena señal.

— ¿Bella, dónde estabas? Te fuiste antes de que pudiera hablar contigo —dijo, mientras se encaramaba sobre la mesa; como llevaba haciendo en las últimas semanas.

—Pensé que iba a llegar tarde, y tú estabas entretenido —procuré que mi respuesta sonara en tono de disculpa.

—Ah... —respondió, después de una pequeña pausa miró al suelo y continuó—. Pues… Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.

— ¡Eso es estupendo! —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir mucho con Jessica.

—Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué dirías algo así?

Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.

—Me preguntaba si... Bueno... si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.

Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas las emociones que sentía, rabia y culpa, rabia porque me haga pasar por esta situación y no entender mis sentimientos para con él, y culpa por saber que probablemente llegue a hacer algo para darle esa impresión, debí dejar de hablar tanto con él ya que posiblemente pude haber evitado esta discusión —él era un chico con mucha autoestima y no me gusta la idea de causarle dolor en absoluto—, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.

—Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije.

— ¿Ya se lo pediste a alguien? —suspiré.

¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él? Sin duda.

—No —casi resople en diversión—. No voy a ir al baile en absoluto.

— ¿Y por qué no? —quiso saber Mike.

Lo que menos quería ahora era estar en un lugar muy abarrotado de gente, mi estado de ánimo no presagiaba nada bueno, por lo que solo improvisé nuevos planes para ese día.

—Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. Necesitaba salir del pueblo y ese era un buen momento para hacerlo.

— ¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?

—Lo siento, pero _no_ —respondí, me estaba exasperando un poco y el que pareciera exigirme respuestas no me gustaba en absoluto—. ¿Sabes? No deberías hacer esperar por más tiempo a Jessica, es de mala educación.

—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.

Al verlo así en ese momento no pude evitar que mi irritación se convirtiera rápidamente en lástima y culpa. Cerré los ojos y apoye mis codos sobre la mesa, cubriendo mi rostro con las manos en un intento de sacar de mí mis emociones. Suspiré y desenterré mi rostro de mis manos cuando el profesor empezó a hablar.

Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era este momento aún más perceptible.

Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.

El profesor Banner le preguntó algo que yo no había escuchado y se volvió a él para responderle —correctamente por supuesto—, parecía resistirse a apartar la mirada de mí.

Aproveché ese momento y clavé mi mirada en el libro que tenía delante de mí, en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron.

_¿Qué le pasaba?_ ¿Por _qué_ me miraba así ahora? ¿Se había cansado de su plan de _"ignorando a Bella"_?

Por la mirada que logré captar de su parte me encontraba igual que él. Éste sería un buen momento para poder leer su mente. ¿Qué le había impulsado a hacer algo diferente de ignorarme? Era la primera vez que me volvía a ver después de seis semanas. No podía creer que por el simple hecho de que _aparentemente _cambiara de opinión me hiciera sentir un torrente de emociones que no lograba controlar. No importaba las circunstancias, no podía permitir que él tuviera ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.

Traté de ignorarlo con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora, lo mejor que podía; incluso su mirada pudo haber sido algo del momento y eso no había cambiado nada. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.

— ¿Bella?

Su voz me sonaba tan familiar, y me dejó un poco aturdida y sorprendida _¿realmente me estaba hablando?_

Sin procesarlo totalmente, me giré hacia él con lentitud. No tenía idea de a lo que me iba a enfrentar cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada. _¿Habría imaginado su voz? ¿Me había llamado en su mente?_ ¿Qué estaba pensando? Él me miraba, sí me había hablado ¿Qué pasó con eso de ignorarme?

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y las preguntas salieron por voluntad propia.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué estas hablándome ahora?

Mi voz me pareció que sonó un poco dura al final. Su ceño se frunció, y sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa; parecía divertido y confundido al mismo tiempo por mis preguntas.

—No, no exactamente —admitió.

Su respuesta me confundió. Entonces _¿Por qué rayos me hablaba?_ ¿Había decidido romper su auto impuesta promesa o no? ¿Qué ganaba con hablarme ahora? _¿Qué quería?_

La frustración de no entender que es lo que buscaba, de no _entenderlo_ a él, me hizo cerrar los ojos y dejar que un poco de enojo se filtrara en mi voz.

—Entonces, ¿_qué_ quieres, Edward?

—Lo siento —se escuchaba sincero—. Sé que he sido muy grosero, pero de verdad que es mejor de esta forma.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

— _¿Por qué?_ —le pregunté con lentitud.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.

Reprimí un bufido _"confía en mí"_ ya lo había dicho antes.

Desvié mi mirada a la puerta del salón; por fin me vuelve hablar, y es para irritarme. Recogí mis libros y antes de ponerme en pie y dirigirme hacia la puerta, yo también le exprese mi opinión.

—Creo que no está en tu mano el decidir sobre algo que no te concierne solo a ti.

Lo miré solo unos segundos y salí de ahí; mi respuesta claramente no la esperaba —al menos no _esa_— porque cuando ya me iba a responder, yo ya salía de allí con toda la rapidez que podía sin tener o causar un accidente.

**...**

Mientras conducía de regreso a casa _rememoraba _los últimos acontecimientos:

Primero, que pareciera que Edward _por fin_ me vuelve hablar, para aparentemente decir que no lo volvería hacer, él definitivamente no se decide por lo que realmente quiere, lo cual me _irrita_ en sobre manera.

Luego en la hora de gimnasia, por no poder dejar de pensar en él, me movía _peor_ de lo habitual, no podía mantener mi equilibrio, lo cual dio como resultado que me cayera un montón de veces, y en ocasiones hasta arrastraba gente conmigo.

Después cuando por fin _creí_ que podía respirar tranquila al terminar las clases, tuve que enfrentarme con Eric Yorkie y Tyler Crowley, que querían que fuera al baile con ellos. Bueno _no_ hubiera sido tan _malo_, sino fuera por el hecho de que Edward hubiera sido el responsable, el que él confabulara para que Tyler me "acorralara" y me lo pudiera preguntar; y todo muy divertido para él a mi costa, como pude ver, ya que en las dos ocasiones primero se reía disimuladamente y luego se estaba retorciendo dentro de su flamante carro; sí, eso me enojo. Él no se decidía que quería. En cierta forma era tonto que me enojara por algo como eso, pero... ¡Ah! _¿Cuándo ese vampiro por fin tomara una decisión? _¿Me ignorará o no me ignorará? Y sus emociones... ¡Bah! _¡Frustrante! _

Cuando por fin llegué a casa quería ocupar mi mente en algo que no fuera _él_, por lo que me decidí hacer un plato laborioso para cenar, me mantendría ocupada, y creo que a Charlie le gustaran las enchiladas de pollo.

La cena pasó con mucha calma, y aproveché para decirle a Charlie que iría a Seattle el día del baile, _¿por qué no? _Realmente podría comprarme nuevos libros, quería algo nuevo para leer...

Esa noche mis sueños no fueron tranquilos, estaba principalmente en un bosque, y en algún momento me encontraba mirando fijamente a Edward —que se encontraba de espaldas a mí— antes de que saliera corriendo, todo pasaba a mi lado tan rápido que si pudiera estaría mareada; cuando por fin pude darle alcance lo encontré unos metros sobre mi cabeza, colgando de una ventana.

_¿Qué haces?_

Ésa fue la pregunta que salió involuntariamente de mí, aunque él no me pudiera escuchar.

Después de un momento Edward abrió la ventana y entró. Al momento yo me encontraba ahí con él, por estar mirándolo no me percate —hasta después de varios minutos— que era mi habitación, y que podía verme _ahí_ en mi cama, durmiendo, por un momento había pensado que estaba soñando _esto_, pero al parecer no.

Volví a ver el rostro de Edward, y tenía una expresión de dolor que me estrujo el corazón, lo llamé.

—_Edward..._ —dije, me percaté que mi cuerpo, el que estaba en la cama, también lo llamó. Parece que podía utilizar la voz de mi cuerpo, la que sí podría oír.

Se quedo muy quieto en su lugar y yo quería decirle que se quedara, que no se fuera, pero no sabía si mi cuerpo pronunciaría otra vez lo yo dijera.

Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo ignorándonos, y yo ya me había cansado, quería que se quedara, que pudiéramos hablarnos...

—_Edward... _—logré decir— _quédate. Por favor... no te vayas. _

Había logrado expresar las palabras. No podía leer su expresión, pero no se fue, se quedo ahí sentado en mi vieja mecedora, y yo me le quede viendo también hasta que inevitablemente todo se volvió negro y regresé a mi cuerpo para poder dormir —al menos de lo que restaba de la mañana.

**...**

Cuando abrí los ojos me sentía agotada, podía recordar vagamente lo que había sucedido horas antes. Me levanté y me bañe con parsimonia —me dolía el cuerpo— y cuando termine de vestirme, es que _vi_ la hora. Debía haberlo hecho al principio ¡iba tarde! _Muy _tarde.

Salí corriendo de la casa hacia mi Chevy con un pan tostado en la boca; todo fue peor mientras conducía hacia el instituto. Al llegar me di cuenta que era la única persona que se veía. Pensé por un momento si debería ir a la clase de Lengua o esperar a la siguiente hora. Me decidí quedarme en la Chevy, era mejor que el que me sintiera observada con una lupa, y tener que soportar la segura mirada de irritación del Sr. Masón.

Mi noche fue muy entretenida para haber terminado así de cansada, no podía recordarlo todo, pero sí que era por ver a Edward...

_Edward..._

¿Qué será de él ahora?

Para mí ignorarlo ya no funcionaria más, quería hablar con él, no sabía que me pasaba, su presencia siempre me hacía sentir bien, pero no me gustaba su _conflicto_ de no saber si querer hablarme. _¿Habría tomado una decisión ya?_ Pedía por todos los cielos que sí, si quería comenzar hablarme no me opondría, solo es su indecisión de sí te hablo hoy y mañana no, tratándome como a una total paria; pero si decide por no hablarme... _no lo sé_, lo pensaré en su momento.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el fin de la hora, decidí salir de la Chevy par air a clase de Trigo. Iba a paso lento, jugueteando con las llaves y antes de llegar bajo el techo de la cafetería me resbalé por no estar mirando el suelo; estaba preparada mentalmente para el golpe, cuando sentí que alguien me sostenía de la cintura y me ayudaba a ponerme erguida. Levanté el rostro para darle las gracias a mi misterioso salvador, pero las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta al ver a Edward al frente de mi, tenia los labios apretados, se estaba aguantando una risa, sí, últimamente él siempre me encontraba muy graciosa.

Fruncí el ceño y miré a todos los lados hasta que volví a posar mi vista en él. Todavía frunciendo el ceño le pregunté un poco divertida.

— ¿Me estás acosando? ¿Cómo apareciste de la nada? —era la única persona que aparte de mi se podía ver alrededor, y _eso _no era ninguna casualidad ¿Me buscaba acaso para decirme algo?

_¿Habrá tomado al fin una decisión?_

Hizo una mueca, medio divertido y medio disgustado seguramente por mi referencia.

—Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada con lo que te rodea.

Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Bajé mi mirada, para reordenar mis pensamientos —sus ojos a veces tenían ese efecto en mi.

—Bueno te lo agradezco de todos modos, realmente no me hubiera gustado llegar a tocar el piso —hice una pausa, y luego le entrecerré los ojos ante aquel rostro perfecto, puedo ser despistada pero éste no era el caso—. Pero de todos modos, ¿no se suponía que fingías que yo no existía? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿A qué vino el taponarme el paso ayer? Además tus cambios bruscos de comportamiento empiezan a irritarme.

Se quedo mirándome fijamente unos segundos y con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Bien, tal vez me excedí un poco con las preguntas y terminé hablándole a lo último con un poco de irritación en la voz. Suspiré para mis adentros.

—Primero: no pretendo que no existas —dijo suavemente después de un momento en silencio; luego se empezó a reír con disimulo y continuó—. Segundo: tenía que darle la oportunidad a Tyler de hablar contigo.

_¿Me tomaba el pelo o qué?_ Hice rechinar mis dientes. No sabía que decirle, y si abría mi boca en este momento no le diría nada bueno. Tampoco se me pasó por alto que ignorara olímpicamente la otra pregunta, por lo visto estaba todavía en la incertidumbre.

—Bueno —finalmente pude hablar, aunque mi enojo seguramente se podía escuchar en mi voz y ver en mi expresión— si eso es todo... —hice una pequeña pausa—. Adiós —le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.

— ¡Espera! —escuché que gritó detrás de mí. No me detuve, la campana sonaría en cualquier momento y sería el colmo que llegara tarde a la segunda hora—. Quería decirte algo —no había detenido mi paso, pero él me había dado alcance fácilmente y mantenía mi marcha sin problema—. Bueno, en realidad quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —ahora él parecía que estuviera de buen humor.

Suspiré. ¿Qué quería pedirme? No puede ser malo, él se estaba esforzando por hablarme. Tal vez sí ha tomado una decisión y es una forma _sutil_ de hacérmelo saber. Volví a suspirar.

—Está bien, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?

—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera... —detuve mi marcha y me giré hacia él con los ojos bien abiertos _¿Qué pretendía?_—. Bueno, te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.

— ¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar—. ¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada.

—Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.

Seguía sin salir de mi asombro. Suspiré. No sabía que intentaba con eso, no comprendía su actitud... _ojala y pudiera leer su mente sin problemas... me haría comprenderlo mejor..._

—De verdad, Edward, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre—, creía que no querías ser mí amigo —eso es lo que su actitud me ha demostrado.

—Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara —y yo que realmente pensaba que me odiaba por saber su _secreto_.

—Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara _todo_ —le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.

—Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella.

Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.

— ¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.

Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase.

Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y me le quede viendo como andaba por el camino que habíamos recorrido.

Resoplé. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba? Cuando por fin _creo _comprenderlo vuelve con lo mismo.

En el momento en que pude salir de mi aturdimiento miré la hora; me dispuse a correr, por que iba tarde a clases —de nuevo—. Por lo menos hoy se auguraba un buen día. El que Edward al menos vaya a intentar acercarse a mí era un avance, y me llenaba de un ánimo estupendo.

.

.

.


	5. Confianza

**Ahí va otro capítulo. Gracias por todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer y que les guste —es mi primer fic.**

.

* * *

.

**CONFIANZA**

.

.

Toda la mañana pasó sin mayor importancia. Afortunadamente cuando había entrado a la clase de la segunda hora el profesor todavía no había llegado y me fui directo a mi asiento, después de eso no volví a ser consciente de nada, las horas de clase, las charlas, pasaron pero no recuerdo ni en que consistieron. Y, tuve razón sobre que hoy sería un buen día.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

Había entrado a la cafetería con un extraño nudo en el estomago. Volví a despertar cuando Jessica me distrajo nombrando a Edward, y luego como él me insto a buscarlo. Estaba todavía insegura sobre su comportamiento, se encontraba sonriendo —resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo—, me parecía un poco irreal su cambio hasta que él dijo las palabras que hicieron darme una mejor idea de _esto_.

—...así que decidí que ya que de todos modos me voy a ir al infierno, debería de hacer lo que quisiera.

Sus palabras me dieron cierto alivio, su conducta para conmigo me había llegado hacer pensar que el que él me ignorara y se portara tan frío conmigo era porque me odiaba y podía poner en riesgo su _secreto_, pero al parecer el sí había querido hablarme todo este tiempo ¿Qué pasaría si él supiera que sé su secreto desde el primer día? No había replicado nada a su comentario, solamente me le quede mirando a los ojos mientras estaba analizando sus palabras. Volvió hablar, esta vez para cambiar de tema.

— ¿Sabes? —volvió a sonreír—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte secuestrado.

—Sobrevivirán.

Estaba sintiendo los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.

—Aunque es posible que no te quiera liberar —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva y se rió—. Pareces preocupada.

—No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula. Su nueva actitud me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa—. Más bien sorprendida, en realidad… —hice una pausa y volví a insistir—. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

Todavía quería saber qué lo impulso a cambiar de opinión, aunque era absurdo pensar que me lo iba a decir, pero tal vez me diera una _pista _de lo que pasa por su cabeza. Me era extraño el cambio que hubo en él, en especial porque por lo que recuerdo de anoche a mi parecer no sucedió nada que lo motivara.

—Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, así que me estoy rindiendo —seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.

—Rindiendo —repetí, no en forma de pregunta, pero mi ceño fruncido lo incito a seguir.

—Sí, rindiéndome a tratar de ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que yo quiera hacer y dejar que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar.

Sus palabras hicieron que la verdad me iluminara en ese momento. _¿Por qué no lo vi antes?_ No, él no me odiaba, en parte el que no se me acercara era para que no descubriera su secreto, pero en realidad todo era por su _condición —"dejar que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar"—_, y la expresión de su rostro —su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se había endureció— era la que me lo decía; había olvidado el primer día de clases —en la hora de biología— y la forma violenta como se comporto conmigo. Tal vez todavía era una tentación, su aparente calma y autocontrol tal vez sea eso: _apariencia_. Había olvidado lo obvio e importante... su _vampirismo_.

Supongo que debería tener miedo, pero no podía, tal vez no lo veía como alguien capaz de matarme —o por el hecho de ser alguien que toda la vida ha estado al filo de la muerte, y ya no le teme cuando vaya a llegar—. También quizás el hecho que me haya salvado de la furgoneta me hizo tenerle cierta confianza que hacía que no lograra verlo como siempre han retratado a los de su especie —asesinos—, y si así fuera me hubiera dejado morir ese día, o el mismo ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo —pero él luchaba contra eso—. No lo sabía, pero no podía verlo de esa forma. Considero que la respuesta estaba ahí, y a la que llegaba era a la misma que a la de él: _dejar que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar_.

Supongo que tanto tiempo callada y mi mirada perdida lo hizo ponerse alerta. Nuevamente volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.

—No te preocupes... no pasa nada. Además —hice una pausa—, no me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, y funcionó; al parecer no noto la mentira que había tras eso último que dije.

—Cuento con ello —su arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.

—Entonces... —esta vez empecé hablar yo, aunque un poco titubeante—. ¿Somos amigos?

—Amigos... —meditó dubitativo.

—O tal vez no —musité.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.

El aviso era claro en sus palabras.

—Dices eso muy a menudo.

—Sí, porque tú no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarías.

Bueno, al parecer en su opinión no lo era.

—Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi ilustre mente —levanté una ceja, él no sabía lo que yo pensaba respecto a este tema.

Él sonrió disculpándose.

—Por lo tanto... —quería despejarme cualquier duda al respecto y poder cambiar de tema—, quieres decir que mientras yo no sea... _inteligente_ ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?

—Eso parece casi exacto.

Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué decir o hacer ahora.

— ¿Qué estas pensando? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre le iba a responder la verdad; afortunadamente pude desconectarme de su mirada a tiempo.

—En la Internet —dije, y en parte no era mentira. Estaba pensando en cómo descubrí el que él fuera un vampiro, en como estuve un buen rato enfrente del ordenador hasta sacar mis propias conclusiones.

— ¿Internet? —se veía genuinamente confundido—. ¿Por qué Internet?

—Estaba pensando en varias cosas que leí por ahí... —decidí improvisar con otra cosa, no quería que llegara a la conclusión de que ya sabía que escondía él—. En libros, en como la biblioteca de aquí de Forks es muy pequeña y el viaje a Seattle me servirá para surtir un poco mi colección —_técnicamente _no estaba mintiendo, que no estuviera pensando _eso_ hace un minuto no le quita que sea verdad.

—Te gusta mucho leer —no era una pregunta.

Suspiré.

—Sí —eso no era un secreto o algo importante—. Quiero estudiar para ser maestra —agregué en forma inexpresiva.

— ¿En serio? —por su mirada, y no por su tono de voz, parecía que le hubiera dicho algo de importancia capital. No lo entendí.

Volví a responderle otra vez sin expresión y en tono monótono.

—Sí, quiero estudiar para ser maestra, igual que Renée, pero en vez del kínder me gustaría enseñar en una preparatoria.

Edward no quitaba esa expresión de maravilla a todo lo que le decía.

—Eso suena maravilloso —de repente su expresión se tiño de un poco de tristeza—. Vas a tener un buen futuro como maestra —le sonreí un poco condescendientemente.

—Sí, eso _suena _bien —me tomé unos segundos antes de continuar—. Pero tú no puedes saber si voy a tener un buen futuro, no eres psíquico —me sonrió un poco cuando termine de hablar.

—No, no lo soy, pero se me hace difícil creer que alguien como tú no vaya a tener una vida prospera —rebatió, y luego en sus ojos brillo algo—. Sin embargo no te escuchabas muy animada al respecto.

Volví a suspirar.

—No estoy muy animada al respecto —dije, y su mirada me insto a continuar, lo hice sinceramente sin medir cada palabra—. Los seres _humanos _son complicados, y tengo que tener en cuenta otros aspectos. En pocas palabras que yo _quiera _o no algo, no importa, las palabras por ahora _van a saco roto_. El tiempo me dirá que es lo correcto para mí y el camino que debo de tomar.

Edward se había tensionado un poco cuando hice la referencia _"humanos"_ —aunque lo dije **_no_** por _él _sino por _mí_; difícilmente se me puede considerar un ser humano _normal_— y el ambiente se volvió un poco pesado. Su bello rostro estaba crispado, me miraba directo a los ojos —como buscando algo—, escrutaba mi rostro y estaba todavía sonriendo, aunque se notaba que lo hacía forzado. Repentinamente dirigió su mirada por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.

La curiosidad me ganó.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.

Volvió a reírse.

—No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad—. Pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.

—No lo estoy. Ya te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.

—Excepto yo, por supuesto.

—Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.

La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir la tapa de mi botella de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa. En el fondo de mi mente me pregunté de forma distraída que si el que él pudiera leer mentes fuera de forma parecida o igual a como a veces lo puedo hacer yo.

— ¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído.

—No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas. Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él y reprimí una sonrisa antes de preguntar—. ¿Y tú?

—No, no estoy hambriento.

Su expresión denotó que le había hecho gracia mi pregunta. Yo también le vi lo gracioso, aunque se me hacía difícil imaginarlo "cazando" —mi imaginación no me daba para eso.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.

De repente, se puso en guardia.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras.

—No es mucho —le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad—. Sólo me preguntaba… si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Ya sabes, únicamente para estar preparada.

Mantuve la vista fija en la botellita de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.

—Me parece justo.

Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.

—Gracias.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos durante un buen rato, hasta que él bajó la vista y me arrebato la tapa de la botella para juguetear con ella entre sus dedos. Me le quedé mirando mientras el silencio se prolongaba. Luego de quien sabe cuánto tiempo me di cuenta que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse de pie de un salto.

—Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas a la tapa tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.

— ¿Por qué no?

_Porque no te quiero matar_.

Los ojos se me abrieron un poco —no supe si lo que escuché fue un pensamiento o algo que se salió de sus labios—, ese comentario me había dejado totalmente confusa.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —tartamudeé un poco. Levanto la vista y frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no vas a ir a clase?

—Es saludable saltarse clases de vez en cuando —dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.

—Bueno, yo sí voy.

No quería tomar el riesgo de que esta vez me descubrieran, suficiente había sido con la primera hora. Concentró su atención otra vez en la tapa.

—En ese caso, te veré luego —me despidió.

Indecisa, vacilé, pero aún así salí en cuanto sonó el primer toque después de darle una última mirada a Edward y ver que él no se había movido ni un poco.

Mientras iba de camino al salón de biología intentaba despejarme de esa sensación de aturdimiento que me quedo al salir de la cafetería. Era un poco vertiginoso que después de más de un mes de estarme ignorando con Edward repentinamente habíamos estado sentados en la cafetería hablando.

Me detuve al llegar a la puerta del salón de biología. El profesor ya había llegado y estaba hablando —no podía escuchar bien lo que decía—; abrí la puerta con suavidad y escuché parte de lo que estaba explicando.

—...con un cuentagotas y con suero para preparar sus tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empiecen hasta que pase yo... —se detuvo al frente de la mesa de Mike, depositando con esmero una gota de algo en cada una de las cuatro esquinas de una tarjeta. La reconocí casi de inmediato, era una tarjeta para identificar el grupo sanguíneo—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que se pinchen un dedo con la lanceta.

Vi como tomó la mano de Mike y le pinchó el dedo del medio con la punta de una lanceta. Un sudor viscoso me empezó a recorrer la frente.

—Depositen una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, mi estómago se revolvió aún más—. Entonces las aplican a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.

Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de todos para que la pudieran ver. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos... no funcionó, el estar de pie no ayudaba de mucho.

El señor Banner dijo algo más pero no pude escucharlo, sólo hasta que lo sentí cerca de mí, hablándome.

—Bella creí que no ibas a venir... —al parecer él no había detallado en mi estado, porque luego de un momento el señor Banner me preguntó—: ¿te encuentras bien? —su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.

Yo mientras tanto me concentraba en inspirar y expirar de forma acompasada por la boca.

—Mi tipo de sangre es O negativo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza—. ¿Será posible que pueda dispensarme de la clase?

—Sí, claro —hizo una pausa antes de preguntar—. ¿Te sientes débil?

—Sí, señor —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber faltado a clases cuando tuve la ocasión.

— ¿Necesitas que alguien te lleve a la enfermería?

—No señor, no se preocupe, puedo ir yo sola.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

Aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta y con la mano en el pomo de ella —ni siquiera había podido entrar al salón—, deslicé la puerta hasta cerrarla. Con lentitud —después de un momento— alcé mi mano hasta apoyarla en la pared; así con mis piernas temblorosas, respirando por la boca, con el sabor de la bilis en la garganta, empecé a moverme con la mano apoyada en las paredes hasta llegar al aparcamiento —directo a mi monovolumen— donde ahí tomé soporte en los coches. Todavía no me había recuperado del todo, y mientras hacia este recorrido caí en la cuenta del por qué no quiso Edward asistir a clases, si hubiera sido otra persona hubiera resulto que no había imaginado y hubiera entendido el comentario de: _no te quiero matar._ Me tomó por sorpresa cuando escuché de pronto mi nombre.

— ¿¡Bella!? —alguien gritó, más específicamente Edward, al parecer había pasado al frente de su auto.

Fue algo imprevisto el encontrarlo ahí —decía que había estado escuchando música en su coche— se veía genuinamente preocupado por mí. Después de convencerlo que estaba bien —aunque no parecía haberme creído del todo— y que sólo iba al monovolumen a pasar el rato después de haberme sentido mal en la clase de biología por haber olido la sangre —lo cual estuvo escéptico a creer porque según él la gente no puede oler la sangre—. Empezamos a hablar un poco más, hasta que él me hizo gemir al recordarme que tenía gimnasia en la siguiente hora.

Para mi sorpresa Edward me propuso eximir de la hora de la siguiente clase —a lo cual acepté— y que no fue tan difícil al no haberme recuperado del todo y la forma tan convincente que él puede llagar a ser; pronto me di cuenta que eso parecía haber sido una treta de su parte al verme en el carro de él al frente de mi casa —con la pobre excusa de que mi "estado" era peligroso—. Habíamos tenido una amena —y un poco _interesante_— conversación sobre nuestras familias y yo le había logrado sonsacar que se iría con su hermano Emmett de excursión a un lugar llamado Goat Rocks —a lo cual posteriormente me entere que era un lugar donde habitan muchos osos, era sobre todo un territorio de caza; fue un poco perturbador el intentar imaginármelos "cazando" uno— y con la promesa de devolverme mi monovolumen más tarde —el que después apareció en frente de mi casa sin que lo hubiera escuchado— y luego nos despedimos.

**...**

Todavía tenía problemas para procesar los acontecimientos de la última hora. La cabeza me daba vueltas a una increíble velocidad que casi estaba causándome mareo.

Después del jueves en el que Edward me había dejado en mi casa los días habían pasado sin pena ni gloria; el viernes lo había recibido sin mucho ánimo —Edward no había aparecido por el instituto tal y como había dicho—, tuve escuchar varias veces a Mike recordando sobre el viaje al día siguiente a la playa _La Push_.

Al despertarme ése sábado me sobresalte cuando vi luz solar entrar por mi ventana, y, pese a que le había prometido a Mike que iría a la playa, había desertado a ir, había despertado especialmente cansada ese día —probablemente había estado "viajando", y para qué negarlo tal vez había intentado ir a ver a Edward, pero solo recordaba... verde. Un bosque seguramente— y tampoco tenía un especial interés en estar cerca de esa chica Lauren, por lo que llamé a la casa de Mike con la excusa de que no me sentía bien. Ese día y el domingo me las arregle para separar mi tiempo en arreglar la casa, adelantar los trabajos del instituto, escribirle unos cuantos mensajes a Renée y tener una tranquila noche de sueño que no tenía hacía mucho tiempo.

El lunes me asombre que todavía hacia sol —pero sabía que no duraría por mucho mas— y para disfrutarlo salí temprano de casa al instituto encontrándome luego con Mike, me había invitado a salir y yo de forma _sutil _le había sugerido que mejor invitara a Jessica. También me encontré con la misma Jessica que quería que fuera con ella y unas compañeras a Port Ángeles, la invitación fue empañada un poco al saber que entre las compañeras estaba Lauren, lo cual no importo ya que se pospuso al otro día —Mike había invitado a Jessica a cenar— dejándome el resto del día disfrutando del sol en el patio trasero de la casa de Charlie.

El martes me desperté nuevamente con un día soleado —pero fue opacado al percatarme que tampoco vería a Edward hoy—. La oferta de las chicas de ir a Port Ángeles me sonó más tentadora cuando me dijeron que Lauren no iría, así que sólo serían Jessica y Ángela, por lo que decidí ir para distraerme un poco.

Lo que fue en un principio una salida de chicas para entretenerme un poco casi terminó en una desgracia cuando me separe de ellas en busca de una librería —la cual no encontré— y que se volvió un desastre cuando terminé acorralada por varios hombres —cuyas intenciones eran claras— en una solitaria calle. Me pregunté si es que estaba destinada a que eso me sucediera de nuevo, de que mi nuevo cuerpo no diera testimonio de eso no quiere decir que no lo recuerde, aunque hayan pasado muchos años —y mi nombre y apariencia fueran otra— no significa tampoco que lo haya superado del todo. Aún en mi estado de ansiedad y pánico me resigné a mi suerte —no obstante no les haría las cosas tan fáciles—. Después todo sucedió muy rápido, recuerdo que Edward apareció repentinamente derrapando un su auto. Y ahora —sobraba decir que me encontraba conmocionada— solo era consciente de estar sentada al frente de Edward en algún restaurante.

—...Bella. ¿Bella? —me enfoqué en su rostro divino—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en mi cara.

—Estoy bien —contesté en voz baja y suave. Me quedo mirando un momento y luego preguntó otra vez:

— ¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...? y… —se detuvo, seguramente por mi mirada.

— ¿Debería? —por alguna razón no entendía su preocupación.

Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.

—Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de _shock_.

Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa de picardía.

Bueno, tal vez sí estaba en estado de _shock _y por eso no me podía concentrar mucho en lo que decía.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

—Ah —fue mi brillante respuesta después de unos segundos de silencio, pero no se me ocurría que otra cosa decir.

Volví mi rostro hacia otro lado, perdiéndome brevemente en mis pensamientos e ignorando el ceño fruncido y la mirada inquisitiva que me dirigía Edward, junto con el ambiente que se estaba volviendo un poco incomodo.

Tal vez lo que _casi _pasó no fue para tanto, pero logró desenterrar algunos recuerdos que en estos momentos luchaban por salir y torturarme, y yo luchaba por retenerlos y concentrarme en el ahora. Ya tendría tiempo para luchar con esos fantasmas y volver a _superarlos_. Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza y suspiré profundamente.

La camarera apareció con unas bebidas que no sé en qué momento se ordenaron y con una cesta de panecillos en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Edward.

— ¿Bella? —inquirió él.

Elegí lo primero que vi en el menú.

—El ravioli de setas.

— ¿Y usted?

—Nada para mí —contestó.

Por supuesto que no, aunque sería interesante verlo comer algo humano.

—Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber —el tono de su voz era coqueto, pero ninguno de los dos la estaba mirando.

—Bebe —me ordenó en cuanto la camarera se hubo marchado.

Tome el vaso un poco insegura, pero me sorprendió cuando en unos segundos ya me había tomado todo el contenido.

—Gracias —murmuré cuando Edward me cedió su bebida.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso.

De vez en cuando le daba sorbos a mi gaseosa, y me asombré cuando Edward hizo un cumplido sobre mi blusa, volvió a insistir en que yo debía comer algo cuando empujo la cesta con los panecillos en mi dirección, pero yo negué con mi cabeza.

Luego de un momento en que ninguno decía nada sentí su mirada en mi, por alguna razón parecía desconcertado.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté cuando la curiosidad me ganó.

—No pareces alterada —lo miré sin entender e instándolo a que continuara—. Después de lo que has pasado alguien normal lo estaría.

_Casi _sonrío a eso. Me parecía sorprendente que no hubiera notado lo alterada que _estaba _hace un rato. Lo miré y vi que sus ojos estaban claros, más claros de lo que anteriormente los había visto, ese tono dorado que me hace sentir tan segura y me calmaba, así que le respondí con sinceridad.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba —parecía enojado por mi respuesta.

Distraídamente tomé un panecillo y mientras lo desmigajaba le dije lo primero que me vino a la mente para distraerlo, fue una observación sobre que el color de sus ojos se relacionaba a veces con su estado de ánimo. Parecía sorprendido, y, después de un momento cuando por fin se decidió a hablar ya había llegado la mesera —esta vez fui más consciente de su coquetería mientras dejaba mi comida en la mesa—. Luego de que se fuera volvió a instalarse el silencio, era tenso, se veía que quería decirme algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar la mesera regresó de nuevo con unas gaseosas. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo me adelanté.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —no me respondió, solo se me quedo mirando a los ojos—. ¿Por qué estás en Port Ángeles?

Bajó la vista y cruzó las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa afectada.

—Siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Qué? —objeté.

—Siguiente pregunta, por favor —repitió.

Frustrada, bajé los ojos. Moví los platos, tomé el tenedor, pinché con cuidado un ravioli y me lo llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que masticaba. Las setas estaban muy ricas. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes de levantar la vista.

— ¿Te digo algo? —pregunté lentamente, decidida a bromear un poco con él—. Con la forma en la que eludiste mi pregunta me haces pensar en que la teoría —_casi_ sonrío— de que me estas acosando es cierta.

Bajó la vista otra vez, pero ahora se veía un poco avergonzado. Archivé eso para más tarde y cambié de tema.

—Debería darte las gracias —alzó lentamente el rostro hasta clavar sus ojos en los míos, su mirada expresaba que no lograba entender a lo que me refería, por lo que continué—. Es la segunda vez que me salvas.

Siguió sosteniéndome la mirada, pero ahora la suya era suave cuando hablo de nuevo.

—No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa triste se formo en mis labios y lo miré en forma benevolente.

—No puedo prometer algo que no está en mi poder Edward. Aunque yo no busque el peligro él viene a mí.

—Estoy consciente de eso —sus ojos se volvieron un poco duros y no se me escapo el doble sentido en su respuesta.

Pareciera que el notó que entendí lo que él quiso decir con su respuesta. Me fijé en mi plato y me lleve otro ravioli a la boca.

—Eres un imán para los problemas —dijo finalmente, y luego agrego—. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará.

—Probablemente —respondí en un murmullo, aunque al parecer él me escuchó.

Tensó su mandíbula y yo desvié mi mirada a mi plato, tomé otro ravioli. Después de un rato volvió a hablar.

—Y aun así estás aquí sentada —en su voz se escuchaba un poco de incredulidad. Supe de inmediato que no se refería al accidente de la van o a al incidente de hoy; se refería a _él_.

En todas nuestras conversaciones nunca habíamos hablado del tema —su vampirismo—. A veces insinuábamos cosas y estaba segura que él sospechaba que yo sabía _algo_. Aunque nunca lo habíamos dicho abiertamente. Quizás y sea mejor que él supiera que yo lo sé, tal vez dejara ese remordimiento que parecía tener por estar cerca de mí... quizás podría no volver hablarme...

—Sí, por ti, porque has estado salvándome constantemente. Ha sido bueno para mí que estés siempre cerca.

Suspiró, y no supe descifrar bien su expresión, se veía un poco enojado por lo que dije, pero también se notaba tristeza en sus ojos cuando volvió a hablar.

—No soy bueno para ti, Bella. No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

— ¿Y quien dice que no lo sé? —dije en un tono que no pretendía provocarlo, pero que aun así no pudo evitar hacerlo.

— ¿Lo _sabes_? —me desafió alzando una ceja, su voz sonó dura y apretó la mandíbula. En sus ojos brillaba una expresión que no supe interpretar.

Desvié mi mirada mientras tomaba otro ravioli. Suspiré antes de encararlo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Su mirada se endureció y se puso tenso. Después de unos momentos la expresión en su rostro volvió a cambiar.

— ¿Y qué _crees _que sabes exactamente? —preguntó ahora en un tono burlón.

No le hice caso y miré a ambos lados antes de responder.

—Creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto en el coche, ¿no lo crees?

Todo rastro de burla se esfumó de su rostro.

—Si sabes de lo que estamos hablando, sabes que soy peligroso, ¿cierto? —preguntó. Su rostro era frío e inexpresivo, sin embargo sus ojos desbordaban una emoción que no lograba identificar.

—Sí, sé que eres peligroso —no podía negarlo, lo era—. Pero no eres malo.

—Te equivocas —apenas y pude escuchar su respuesta. Cundo bajo su mirada no pude evitar refutar su respuesta.

— ¿Y por qué estoy equivocada? Tú sabes bien que si no fuera por ti hace un buen tiempo que no estaría aquí. Tal vez seas peligroso pero no malo, y esa es la razón de que este _viva_ en este momento —dudé, pero estire mi brazo por la mesa hacia donde Edward tenía sus manos cruzadas, y tímidamente toque el dorso de ellas con la yema de mis dedos. Tenía la piel fría y dura como una piedra—. Y eso no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

Bajó la mirada, pero su expresión ya no era dura.

Retiré mi mano sutilmente de la suya, y él copió mi movimiento. Terminé de comer mis raviolis, y, cuando me bebí el último sorbo de mi gaseosa nos dispusimos a salir del restaurante.

**...**

La noche la sentía fresca en mi piel, y no me di cuenta de lo calada del frío que estaba hasta que no estuvimos dentro del coche y él puso la calefacción al máximo.

El silencio dentro del coche era tenso una vez que hubo arrancado, así que cruzando mis dedos comencé a hablar.

—Edward... —lo llamé. Con su cabeza me indicó que me estaba prestando atención—. ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? —hizo una mueca, y antes de que respondiera agregué—. Confía en mi Edward. Al fin y al cabo yo _voy_ a responderte todo lo que me preguntes después.

Tensó la mandíbula y sus manos sobre el volante. Suspiró.

—Está bien. Pregunta —frunció los labios cuando respondió.

No pude evitar preguntarle sobre su _don _de leer mentes, tenia curiosidad si él podía hacerlo de modo parecido a como yo antes lo lograba hacer, y si toda su familia también podía. Resulto que él es el único que puede leer la mente en su familia, y su don sí es parecido —cuando antes podía hacerlo— al mío, la diferencia es en que él puede escuchar —según me dijo— a varios kilómetros a la redonda, mientras que yo sólo llegué alcanzar un radio de doce metros.

Me pareció un poco intrigante el que él no pudiera tener acceso a mi mente. Recordaba que antes sí _podían_ hacerlo —la mayoría de las veces—. Rememorando cosas... los "maestros" dejaron de expresar abiertamente mis pensamientos después de obtener los recuerdos de Erie... nunca pregunté el porqué del cambio, y ellos nunca dijeron nada al respecto tampoco... quizás nunca habían podido leer mi mente con claridad, tal vez sólo en forma parcial, lo cual explicaría las miradas extrañas que a veces me daban. Puede ser que desde el momento en que hice mi primera regresión logró un cambio en mi mente, cerrándola a los curiosos. No le podía dar esa información a Edward pero aún así le pregunte por qué creía que no podía hacerlo, y aunque dijo que no sabía su teoría me hizo reír.

—...Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funciona de forma diferente a la de los demás. Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en la frecuencia AM y yo sólo captase los de la FM.

De nuevo su expresión cambio y esta vez parecía divertido. Me sonrió y yo también le sonreí de vuelta.

—Siempre supe que mi mente no funcionaba bien. Supongo que ahora tengo la confirmación de que soy un bicho raro.

Pareciera que mi respuesta le hizo más gracia todavía.

—Yo oigo voces en la cabeza... y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro —se rió y sacudió su cabeza—. No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría... —su rostro se tensó—. Y ahora te toca a ti.

Apreté mis labios, pero él me recordó que había prometido responder a todas sus preguntas.

—Sí, yo sí te voy a responder. Sólo que... tú no respondiste a mi otra pregunta.

No sabía si después de hoy tendría la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él, por lo que para saciar mi curiosidad le volví a insistir en que me dijera la razón por la que había ido a Port Ángeles. Después de rendirse me terminó confesando que me había seguido —no le dije nada, sólo tenía una sonrisa en mi cara y negaba con mi cabeza— y como era que me había encontrado.

Fue un poco difícil encontrar la manera de decirle cómo fue que me enteré sobre su secreto —sin revelar el mío y no mentirle al mismo tiempo—. Por lo que intente ser un poco vaga en mi respuesta: que alguien me había hablado sobre ese tema, pero que aún así yo no le creí —de reojo pude ver que parecía un poco sorprendido y confundido por mi respuesta—. Antes de que pudiera terminar mi explicación él me interrumpió preguntándome sobre ese "alguien" a lo que le respondí que no tenía importancia ya que no _recordaba _—más bien no sabía— quién era —lo que es verdad, ya que muy difícilmente se puede saber con certeza quién o qué fue lo que me respondió (¿un espíritu, tal vez?)—, por lo que no me pregunto más al respecto —para mi alivio aunque aún se le veía intrigado sobre eso—. Cuando pude volver a mi explicación se veía un poco entretenido por el hecho de que hubiera decidido sacar mis propias conclusiones de la Internet... y entonces pude ver en sus ojos una _chispa _de curiosidad.

—... ¿Desde cuándo la sabes exactamente?

Suspiré.

—Vas a enojarte... —murmuré. Después de otro suspiro de mi parte continúe—. Se podría decir que... desde el primer día en la cafetería. Cuando regresé del instituto ese día fue que me puse en la tarea de investigar en Internet.

Como precedí se había enojado con mi confesión, pero como no me deje amedrentar terminamos en una calurosa conversación sobre como lo había sabido en un principio y yo no había dicho ni hecho _nada_, y luego sólo avive mas su irritación y enojo cuando le dije que era porque en realidad eso no me importaba. Aunque después sus emociones se vieron un poco ahogadas por la intriga cuando me pregunto sobre su "dieta" y le respondí que ya había escuchado al respecto y lo que me decían el color de sus ojos —claro, él pensaría que fue por la misma fuente de información a la que me había referido antes y no que lo había escuchado de él mismo en su mente.

El resto de viaje de regreso a Forks —que no fue mucho— el ambiente era un poco tenso y la conversación nos llevó a un terreno donde terminé aprovechando nuevamente para aliviar un poco mi curiosidad... Y sí tuve que mentir al final cuándo el me cuestionaba sobre lo que le preguntaba al decirme que si eso ya no me lo habían dicho también, por lo que me encogía de hombros y le decía que cuando me hablaron sobre _ellos_ solamente fueron sus características, como identificarlos, no más. Por lo que aún ceñudo terminó respondiendo.

Esa noche no fue tranquila a pesar de estar en la comodidad de mi cama. Cuando rememoré todo lo sucedido en la tarde y los recuerdos llegaron —por el incidente con esos hombres— no me afectaron como creí en un principio, así que lo tome como una buena señal. Cuando por fin caí dormida solo esperaba que todo mejorara a partir de mañana.

**...**

Los días siguientes fueron maravillosos, y a veces un poco inquietantes. Edward y yo pasábamos el mayor tiempo posible juntos, casi no nos separábamos en clases y en el instituto todos daban por sentado que éramos pareja o por lo menos que ya llevábamos un tiempo saliendo.

Era fácil que la mayoría asimilara eso cuando —después de aquella noche en Port Ángeles— Edward me llevaba y traía del instituto —gran sorpresa la que me lleve la primera vez que lo vi esperándome en la entrada de mi casa para llevarme.

Jessica por su parte, en cuando tuvo oportunidad intentó interrogarme, estaba impaciente, pero intente ser lo suficientemente esquiva como para no darle demasiada "información" —y fue lo mejor, ya que ella fue la que se encargó de correr la voz de que salía con Edward—, aunque era un poco difícil al saber que él estaría escuchando todo lo yo le dijera a Jessica.

Fue un gran revuelo el que causo el que Edward Cullen —o simplemente el hecho de que fuera un _Cullen_— estuviera saliendo con alguien, incluso algunas personas se consideraron con el derecho suficiente de opinar sobre esto. Mike —gracias a la eficiencia de Jessica— fue de los primeros en hacerlo, después de la clase de gimnasia ese mismo día me comentó que no le gusta que saliera con Edward, que lo veía aterrador y que me miraba de un modo como si yo fuese algo comestible; pero por la forma en que lo dijo y la expresión que tenía, sólo causo que me riera en su cara —sobre todo por lo acertado que estaba sin saber.

En esos dos días hablé bastante con Edward. Me confió varias cosas, entre ellas qué animales cazaban —aunque ya había sospechado al menos con uno de ellos— y cómo lo hacían —pude darme una mejor imagen mental de cómo era que cazaban cuando le dije que no estábamos en temporada de osos, pero con una brillante y amenazadora sonrisa respondió que las leyes sólo contemplaban la caza con armas—. También me pareció un poco interesante saber que su animal de caza favorito era el puma, porque era precisamente con ese animal con el que a mí me gusta identificarme. Igualmente me preguntó muchas cosas sobre mí, y yo le respondía con la mayor sinceridad posible. En pocas palabras, le terminé comentando prácticamente toda mi vida —pero nunca le mencioné nada de las cosas extrañas que me llegaron a suceder en el transcurso de mi vida y todo lo que sabía sobre mi secreta naturaleza. Que tampoco era mucho—. Era mejor que eso no lo supiera él, puede que no sea humano, pero se notaba que era un escéptico de primera y al no tener manera de demostrárselo seguramente me dejaría de tomar en serio y creería que estaba loca. _¡Si hasta yo era reticente a creer que él era un vampiro al principio!_

Por otro lado los hermanos de Edward siempre se mantuvieron al margen de todo. Sólo de vez en cuando me encontraba con la mirada de _alguno_ de ellos, y todas eran tan diferentes entre sí. Desde la hermosa y despampanante Rosalie, que con su expresión y mirada demostraba cuanto me quería muerta. Emmett —que con su tamaño era el que lograba atemorizarme un poco— no me prestaba mucha atención, sólo sus ocasionales miradas que dejaban relucir un poco de curiosidad —por la forma en que nos veía, seguramente intentando comprender qué es lo que Edward había visto en mi—. Con Jasper noté que la expresión de irritación que siempre llevaba —y a veces llegaba a dirigirme— no era para nadie en particular, era más bien dirigida para él mismo. Y Alice... siempre me sonreía cálidamente, al menos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban.

En general estos días habían sido maravillosos. No recordaba la última vez que había llegado a sentirme tan feliz o emocionada como lo estaba haciendo junto a Edward en este poco tiempo.

El jueves, sin embargo, la rutina impuesta de hace unos días se vio interrumpida.

Edward y yo estábamos en su coche despidiéndonos, cuando de repente se tenso y murmuro algo sobre "otra complicación". Sin más nos terminamos de despedir, y él se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de mi casa.

Mientras estaba de pie en el porche, pude fijar mi vista en un coche negro que se había estacionado al frente de la casa de Charlie —aunque la lluvia no me permitía ver a sus ocupantes—. Un muchacho —alcancé a distinguir— salió del lado del conductor. Momentos después me di cuenta que estaba ayudando a bajar al copiloto. Cuando se acercaban a dónde me encontraba, pude apreciar mejor los rostros de los visitantes.

El conductor era un muchacho —me sonreía tímidamente—, se le veía una preciosa piel de color rojizo, tenía unos ojos oscuros sobre unos pómulos pronunciados, llevaba un reluciente pelo negro con una goma elástica en su nuca. Él estaba impulsando una silla de ruedas en el que estaba sentado su acompañante —me fijé en él—; era un hombre mucho mayor, corpulento y de rostro memorable... un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los hombros, las arrugas surcaban la piel rojiza como las de una vieja chaqueta de cuero. Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parecían al mismo tiempo demasiado jóvenes y demasiado viejos para aquel ancho rostro. Supe inmediatamente quién era, a pesar de que en los cinco años transcurridos desde que lo había visto por última vez me las había arreglado para olvidar su nombre hasta que Charlie lo mencionó el día de mi llegada. Billy Black. Amigo de Charlie desde que tengo memoria. Un anciano de la tribu Quileute de La Push, la pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.

Me miraba fijamente, escrutando mi cara, por lo que le sonreí con timidez.

_"Otra complicación"_, había dicho Edward.

Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o el pánico, y resoplaba por la ancha nariz. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

Billy seguía mirándome con intensa ansiedad, mientras que yo sólo me preguntaba qué tanto podría llegar a saber Billy sobre Edward y su familia.

Por cómo se veían las cosas no me iba a gustar mucho la respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

******ryu akai:** Sí, yo también quiero que la historia avance rápido, pero todavía hay partes que me parecen importantes de escribir. Aunque me he imaginado la historia sobre todo ambientada en la parte de Luna nueva y el que ellos sospechen de ella no se les va hacer tan difícil cuando vuelvan... en fin.

******Gracias por sus opiniones. Los comentarios son de mucha motivación.**


	6. Inevitable

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

**Para los que todavía andan por ahí, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Mi familia que está de visita no me daba mucho tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Pero por fin aquí esta. Por favor dejen sus opiniones, ****las aprecio mucho,** **y ****me gustaría saber que tanto piensan de la historia y ver que ideas le puedo agregar.**

**Sin más, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, y esperando que les vaya muy bien hoy y en el próximo año.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

.

**INEVITABLE**

.

.

El ambiente era tenso y aunque ninguno de los visitantes o yo decía algo, lograba escuchar un bisbiseo de parte de la mente de Billy. Lo que estuviera pensando lo hacía con mucha intensidad para que yo pudiera escuchar algo después de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo.

Justo cuando me disponía a romper el momento tan incomodo se escuchó de repente un grito de parte de Charlie.

— ¡Billy! —le llamó Charlie. Al parecer nos habíamos aislado de lo que sucedía porque no nos habíamos percatado del momento en que Charlie había llegado y estaba bajando del coche patrulla.

Mientras Charlie saludaba efusivamente a Billy y a quien sin duda era su hijo Jacob; entretanto procuraba mantenerme al margen de su conversación. Me limité a entrar en la casa y encender las luces para que los demás pudieran entrar.

Estaba tan desconectada todavía, pensando en lo que podría llegar a saber Billy para haber reaccionado así que casi me sobresalte cuando escuché mi nombre; por lo que decidí prestar atención.

—Jacob quería ver a Isabella.

—Bella —corregí sin poder evitarlo, y entrometiéndome en la conversación.

Al parecer Charlie se había encerrado tanto hablando con Billy que había obviado mi presencia hasta que hablé.

—Bella, ¿te acuerdas de Billy Black?

—Sí —la retumbante voz de Billy se me antojaba fácil de recordar a pesar de los años transcurridos y me llevaba a parajes de mi memoria que tenia olvidados.

Sin embargo, la insistente mirada de Billy seguía fija en mí haciéndome sentir incomoda, por lo que decidí escabullirme a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Jacob siguió mis pasos mientras los demás se fueron a la sala a ver televisión.

—Bella, ¿realmente te acuerdas de mí?

Me mordí mi labio inferior y volteé a encararlo a pesar de ser presa de la vergüenza.

—No. No realmente. Lo siento —podía sentir el calor subiendo a mi rostro.

—No hay problema —su tono de voz no decía que estuviera ofendido u herido por mi respuesta—. Soy el benjamín... Probablemente te deberías de acordar de mis hermanas mayores.

—Rebecca y Rachel —recordé de repente sus nombres.

Así comenzamos a hablar, mientras yo me decidía a prepara sandwiches de queso. La conversación era amena y derivó desde —para mi sorpresa; ya que las gemelas eran apenas un año mayor que yo— el matrimonio de su hermana Rebecca, hasta coches y cómo le faltaban algunas piezas para uno que estaba arreglando. Cuando de repente hizo una pregunta que me descolocó un poco.

— ¿Hay algo que no funcione en el monovolumen?

—Mmm... No —todavía no captaba el por qué de su pregunta.

—Ah. Me lo preguntaba al ver que no lo conducías.

Ya podía ver por donde se dirigía la conversación, y a pesar de que su comportamiento distaba mucho del de su padre no quería tomar riesgos, por lo que decidí rehuir a sus preguntas todo lo posible hasta que ya no pude mas y me tocó darle el nombre de Edward —¡que persistente puede ser Jacob!— ya que no entendía o no quería entender las evasivas. Para mi sorpresa rompió a reír. Alcé la vista a su rostro, pero parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Entonces, supongo que eso lo explica todo —comentó—. Me preguntaba por qué papá se comportaba de un modo tan extraño —negó con la cabeza y luego murmuró—. Viejo supersticioso.

Consideré la posibilidad de preguntarle si él sabía del porqué del comportamiento de su padre.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —la intriga habló por mí.

Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

—Se supone que no debo hablar de eso.

— ¡Vamos! —procuré darle un matiz de entusiasmo a mi voz—. Es sólo curiosidad. No se lo voy a decir a nadie —dije, para luego comentar en forma inocente—. Además, es muy extraño el comportamiento de tu papá sin tener una razón, ¿no?

Procuré que mi expresión reflejara sólo la más pura curiosidad mientras me fijaba en su rostro. Finalmente cuando pensé que no me iba a decir nada alzó una ceja y me preguntó con una voz que sonó más ronca y sombría:

— ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

—Me encantan —respondí con un poco de entusiasmo en mi voz.

Y eso fue suficiente incentivo para que comenzara a contarme sobre sus leyendas.

Al parecer los Quileutes sabían su secreto y habían hecho un tratado... A pesar de que Jacob lo veía todo como simples historias de miedo yo me lo tomé muy en serio, por lo que me sorprendió en la parte en que dijo que provenían de hombres lobo.

—Que interesante —comenté, una vez que hubo terminado de narrar; no sabía que otra cosa podía decir, así que terminé por dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vaya, yo que pensé que te asustarías con esa historia —se rió.

—No. No me asusto con facilidad —respondí. Pero luego no pude evitar preguntar—: ¿Y Billy le ha dicho a Charlie de estas historias?

—Dudo que le hubiera dicho algo —respondió e hizo un gesto displicente con la mano—. Creo que Charlie le soltó una buena reprimenda la última vez que dijo algo sobre ellos, y desde entonces no han hablado mucho. Me parece que esta noche es una especie de reencuentro, por lo que no creo que papá vuelva a mencionar algo.

—Mmm —murmuré, antes de darle la espalda para terminar de preparar los sandwiches.

Fue una larga noche. Tenía muchos deberes sin hacer y, a pesar de lo que Jacob me había dicho, no quería tomar el riesgo de dejar a Billy a solas con Charlie para que le pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

Cuando por fin nos hubimos despedido de Jacob y su padre pude respirar más tranquila, aunque Charlie se encargo de dañar mi paz mental al cerrar la noche con oro al insinuar en que saliera con Mike Newton.

En resumen fue una noche agotadora, tanto que cuando puse mi cabeza en la almohada me sorprendí por el hecho de que a los momentos me vi abriendo los ojos por una luz gris perla de la mañana típica de Forks.

El día no parecía muy diferente a los otros, y el incidente de ayer al que Edward había hecho alusión de "otra complicación" ni siquiera vino al caso. A pesar de que él no había dicho nada, yo sí lo saque a colación en algún momento de silencio que tuvimos mientras estábamos en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. Un poco sorprendido por mi _repentina _pregunta, y, renuente a responderme, lo _animé _diciéndole que ayer Jacob me había dicho algo de un "tratado" por lo que terminó accediendo y en forma reticente me contó sobre en qué consistía el tratado. Una vez terminó de narrarme su versión se lanzó a preguntarme que tanto me habían dicho, por lo que tomando su misma actitud le respondí en la misma forma.

Me sorprendí cuando en tono divertido dijo que se había roto el tratado, y, recordando todo lo que me habían dicho me apresuré a defender a Jacob diciéndole a Edward que no importaba, ya que había revelado su secreto a una persona que ya lo sabía, además de que él no creía en absoluto en las historias y el motivo de contármelas era para divertirme.

Para distraerlo un poco del camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, decidí cambiar un poco la ruta de ellos al preguntarle sobre la parte de la historia donde decían que los Quileutes descendían de hombres lobo. A regañadientes me confirmó que esa parte también era cierta, aunque se notaba que estaba midiendo cada palabra que me decía en su respuesta. Parecía un poco incrédulo cuando al final de su respuesta y la descripción de ellos yo estaba totalmente impasible y más bien impresionada por este hecho. _En serio, ¿todo el mundo esperaba que me asustara con esa historia?_

Al final no pude expresar abiertamente mi irritación porque su hermana Alice apareció, y, para mi sorpresa y desencanto, era para llevarse a Edward de caza, ya que quería estar preparado para el día de mañana.

Terminamos despidiéndonos con la promesa de vernos al día siguiente, y yo con la convicción de que le haría en lo posible todo más fácil a Edward en caso de que las cosas no saliera del todo bien —su hermana Rosalie me lo había hecho recordar en algún momento del almuerzo con sus miradas asesinas—. Aunque no sintiera ningún peligro para el día siguiente no quiere decir que eso no cambie a último momento.

**...**

Por fin el tan esperado sábado llegó, y, a pesar de que en la noche anterior tuve que hacer un uso innecesario de medicina para el resfriado para poder conciliar el sueño, superó todas las expectativas que había tenido o hubiera llegado a imaginar.

Aunque el principio no fue el mejor, estando primero Edward molesto porque yo estuviera al volante, y luego se hubiera enojado cuando le dije que había hecho un pequeño cambio en los planes y nadie sabía que iba a estar con él —llegué a esa decisión el día anterior y por eso me había encargado que tanto Charlie, como Jessica y Mike pensaran que había cambiado mis planes y ya no saldría en absoluto a ningún lugar—, por tanto él estaría exento de cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a pasar.

Afortunadamente todo mejoró. Su enojo se había convertido en un silencio un poco incómodo que se extendió durante el sorpresivo y largo paseo que Edward y yo hicimos en medio del bosque, y que sólo fue roto cuando por fin llegamos a donde él en realidad nos quería llevar. Era el lugar más maravilloso y mágico que hubiera llegado a ver en mi vida; era un pequeño prado en forma de un perfecto círculo lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco, se podía escuchar incluso el flujo de agua en algún arroyo cercano. Era un lugar mágico y que sólo se volvió más mágico todavía cuando supe el verdadero motivo de Edward para traernos aquí: me quería mostrar su aspecto a la luz del sol.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado tal efecto que el sol provocaba en su piel. Parecía que tuviese millones de minúsculos diamantes incrustados, haciendo a su piel centellear, no obstante su piel seguía perfectamente lisa, fría y suave.

No podría haber imaginado a Edward más hermoso o más... perfecto. Realmente no sabía lo que esperaba, pero definitivamente nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo como eso, me dejo sin aliento.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de mañana recostados en ese pequeño prado. Si bien tenía un poco de temor en un principio en tocar su centellante piel, lo superé rápidamente cuando comencé a explorar y acariciar suavemente su rostro, sus brazos y sus manos, todo lo que me atrevía a tocar de él. Era hermoso, y aunque no fuera la primea criatura sobrenatural que veía sí era de los pocos y casi nulos que me había cautivado tanto... se veía tan etéreo e irreal.

También me confió lo que yo tanto había sospechado todo este tiempo. El olor de mi sangre lo atraía, pero no sólo eso, la mía le era especial, lo atraía como no lo había atraído ninguna antes. Era casi irresistible para él, como una droga. _«__Eres exactamente mi marca de heroína__»_, eso había dicho Edward. Por esa razón había desaparecido después de nuestro primer encuentro huyendo a Alaska, en un intento desesperado por no seguir el _camino más fácil _y rendirse a lo que le apremiaba su naturaleza; pero al final su orgullo lo había hecho regresar y lograr contener su sed —aún lo seguía haciendo— junto con su frustración por no saber lo que yo pensaba lo había hecho acercarse a mí para poder descubrirlo.

Igualmente me dijo como se había turbado cuando la furgoneta de Tyler estuvo a punto de aplastarme y su único pensamiento fue _«ella no» _y su reacción al salvarme fue casi instintiva. El escuchar sus palabras me llenó de una emoción que me cerró la garganta, y, sin darme cuenta, nuestra conversación de repente se transformó en una declaración de nuestros sentimientos.

Fue algo tan nuevo para mí. En un principio no había querido ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por Edward, había llegado sin que me diera cuenta, pero al final tuve que ceder al hecho de que estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamora de él, y lo mejor es que era correspondida.

Fue en ese momento que caí en cuenta de algo. Un motivo importante de que hubiera venido a Forks era que buscaba desesperadamente lo que _habría_ perdido de haber seguido estudiando con la magia. Las personas que practican la magia —o cómo yo, que la estaba aprendiendo— siempre hay un aspecto de su vida que no es bueno; nunca encuentran el amor. En su momento ellos creen estar enamorados, pero luego se dan cuenta que no. En las personas como yo —bueno, como _era_ en todo caso— es muy común que la mayoría se haya casado varias veces en su vida, y al final terminan solas, y si no, en una relación sin sentimientos.

Cuando Renée conoció a Phil ella ya llevaba muchos años sin practicar nada de magia, no es que ella fuera bruja o algo por el estilo, solamente era que a ella le gustaba y practicaba desde su juventud un poco de esas artes y tenia aptitud, en pocas palabras, nunca fue alguien que estuviera inmerso en ese mundo, pero aun así lo poco y nada que sabía y practicaba era suficiente para que la "maldición" —por decirlo de alguna forma— la tocara: su matrimonio con Charlie fracasó —aunque ella luego lo adjudicó a otras causas— y pasó varios años en relaciones sin sentido en las que creía estar enamorada y al final ya no lo estaba; cuando por fin decidió librarse de toda magia y cosas que se le relacionaran, poco a poco —así como a mi ahora— dejo de _ver _cosas que se suponen que uno no puede —y _debe_— ver. Luego de que hubo logrado eliminar cualquier rastro de magia de su vida y fue tan humana como cualquier otro, en poco tiempo conoció a Phil. No le quise dar mucha importancia, pero con el tiempo Renée me contó cómo era que se sentía por Phil, y no pude evitarlo, sentí un poco de envidia, aunque fuera joven de físico mentalmente no lo era. Cuando fui Aleen nunca conocí amor aparte del de mi hermano Carlisle, y tampoco viví mucho tiempo para encontrarlo. Luego con Erie me casé y tuve hijos, pero mi matrimonio con Patrick nunca fue de amor, convivíamos, nos llevábamos bien, me gustaba y lo quería, pero mi amor siempre fue mas de amistad, era como mi mejor amigo.

Aunque, en realidad, no llevo mucho tiempo de conocer a Edward lo que siento por él es mucho más intenso de todo lo que puedo recordar, y, lo irónico, es que yo buscaba _esto_ —pensaba que solamente huyendo de todo lo sobrenatural y de la magia que tengo y me rodea, era que podía encontrarlo—: mi verdadero amor. Y la ironía viene en que precisamente fue en alguien que no es precisamente un humano, pero es amor al fin y al cabo, y es más de lo que —para mí— podía esperar. Incluso Renée pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar el amor en Phil, pero yo no tuve que esperar tanto como a ella le sucedió y como yo había pensado que también me sucedería.

No me importa que Edward fuera un vampiro —lo sobrenatural siempre me persigue, ¿no?— lo amo y yo sé que mi amor por él no es algo pasajero.

Con todos esos pensamientos pasando por mi cabeza, fue tan fácil dejarme llevar por todo que _casi_ me parecía estar dentro de un sueño y estar rodeada como de una bruma.

A pesar de eso, era consciente de lo que Edward me decía; de cómo tenía que acostumbrase a mi olor, _insensibilizarse_ un poco, porque todavía no era algo que tuviera completamente bajo control. Decir que fue agradable la forma que Edward encontró para resolver ese problema sería un eufemismo. Pese a que se notaban nuestro nerviosismo al principio, fuimos tomando más seguridad luego de acercarnos más y dar paso a nuestros primeros —aunque tímidos— roces y caricias.

La tarde fue maravillosa y para nuestra sorpresa —y, sin que nos diéramos cuenta— el crepúsculo se acercaba, y ya era hora de que regresáramos.

Nuestro camino de ida al claro no fue desagradable, sólo silencioso, aunque agradable en cierta forma por haber tenido a Edward a mi lado sosteniéndome cada vez que estaba a punto de caerme, y, aunque no esperaba con muchas ansias volver a caminar de regreso al monovolumen, Edward me sorprendió otra vez llevándonos de regreso a su estilo. Fue una experiencia increíble el estar aferrada a su espalda mientras volábamos a través del bosque, aunque al final hubiera terminado completamente mareada y desfallecida.

Y las sorpresas continuaron cuando de un momento a otro Edward me besó, bueno, nos besamos. Si bien como Bella ya había sido besada antes, nunca fue en los labios, por lo que a mí se refiere _este_ era mi primer beso. No sabía muy bien qué esperaba, había pasado tanto tiempo si contaban mis recuerdos de Erie, que ya se me había olvidado lo que se sentía, y, aun así, estoy segura que si hubiera sido con una persona diferente no habría podido compararse con este, para mí fue el beso más espectacular posible y nunca podría olvidarlo. Y para mi tranquilidad los pensamientos de Edward parecían ir por el mismo carril que el mío, lo cual fue un alivio para mí al haber pensado en un momento en que yo no iba a ser suficiente en ese sentido para alguien tan magnífico como él.

**...**

Esta vez en el viaje de regreso condujo Edward, apelando al hecho de que todavía no me había sobrepuesto a la carrera por el bosque —aunque claro, siendo sincera, a pesar de que él lo había insinuado, parecía tener un poco de razón porque ese beso me había dejado un poco aturdida.

Durante el trayecto Edward finalmente se decidió a contarme su historia; a pesar de su aprensión, al principio que comenzó a hablar, al poco rato lo dejó pasar.

Había tenido la vana esperanza de que tal vez hubiera podido conocer a Edward antes —aunque no lo creía ya que lo recordaría— aún así podía haber una _remota _posibilidad... que rápidamente desapareció.

Para empezar Edward había nacido en un continente diferente al mío y, en ese tiempo él era mayor que yo por tres años, así que cuando habló del año en que nació no me sorprendí —pero él sí ante mi actitud impertérrita cuando hablaba—, excepto tal vez cuando comenzó a hablar de su muerte. Al parecer mi hermano era doctor en el hospital en que estaba moribundo a causa de la gripe española, y como única salida para evitar su muerte lo convirtió en un vampiro. También me habló un poco del resto de su familia. A pesar de todo parecía que mi hermano seguía siendo igual de bondadoso a como yo lo recordaba —ya que afirmaba que Carlisle nunca convertiría a alguien que no tuviera más opción, como en el caso de sus hijos y su esposa— e incluso se había hecho una familia —de lo que deduzco después de haber estado más de doscientos años solo—. Podía entrever por la forma en que Edward hablaba de Carlisle el profundo respeto que le tenía y, con lo que él me asevera, realmente lo ve como un padre.

Me alegraba que mi hermano hubiera encontrado de alguna forma la felicidad y la familia que yo también creí le habrían arrebatado cuando lo convirtieron: una llena de amor.

Me tomó fuera de base cuando me habló sobre el _don_ de su hermana Alice —que con Jasper son los únicos que Carlisle no convirtió el mismo—: que ella pudiese ver el futuro, o al menos, el futuro probable. Me fascinó de tal forma que estuve a punto de empezar hacer más preguntas sobre eso, pero al final mejor me abstuve de hacerlo.

Lo que quedaba de tarde y vino de noche pasó por ese estilo —hablando amenamente y sin tanto recelo en algunos temas.

Cuando admitió que solía venir a verme dormir, y que sabía que yo hablaba en sueños fue probablemente el único momento en que me causó un respingo. Ignorando el hecho de que ya sabía que hablaba cuando estaba dormida —Renée siempre solía bromear al respecto—, me llamó la atención por lo que eso significaba: todos esos borrosos "sueños" que tenía en que acompañaba a Edward... no lo eran. Procuré no mortificarme por lo que había llegado a decir tras esas veces en mi estado de inconsciencia, pero no pude evitarlo —y terminé con mi rostro rojo como un tomate— cuando entonces pensé que quién estaba acosando a quién si aparentemente _yo_ estaba acosando a _mi_ acosador. Por supuesto aunque él no lo supiera, y ni de lejos se lo pensaba decir.

Edward sin comprender mi sonrojo, intento calmarme diciendo que yo nunca había dicho nada de qué preocuparme, aunque sí admitió —con obvia satisfacción— que lo nombraba mucho en sueños. También lo sabía y, como veía que a él no le molestaba, intenté que a mí tampoco y lo dejé correr.

Creí que el día había sido perfecto, por el simple e increíble hecho de poder haber estado tan cerca de Edward, haberlo incluso tocado y hecho reír, parecía más feliz y más sonriente de lo que pudiera recordar con anterioridad... pero la noche fue más allá de lo que hubiera esperado. Nunca me imaginé que llegaría a dormir en sus brazos, sin contar con que estuvo tarareándome una preciosa melodía que yo recordaba haber oído antes, era dulce y suave... como una _nana_.

Esa noche dormí y descansé, en lo que me pareció la más relajante desde mi llegada a Forks.

**...**

El día siguiente fue mejor todavía. El despertar, y tener como primera vista en la mañana a Edward y confirmar con alivio, que todo lo que había pasado el día anterior era real.

Durante el desayuno Edward me ofreció conocer a su familia. Sinceramente no sabía cómo sentirme. Por un lado tenía _miedo_, miedo a no gustarles. Tenía poco para saber lo que pensaban de mí —excepto Rosalie, cuya expresión en su bello rostro se desfiguraba en unas muecas llenas de molestia y desprecio cada vez que me veía—: Alice cada vez que me veía parecía que esperara a _algo_, y el resto de sus hermanos —Jasper y Emmett— se veían tan indiferentes... Carlisle sería un misterio, sabía (por lo que Edward me decía) que él parecía seguir siendo el mismo tipo de persona que recordaba, pero no conocía lo que pensaba respecto a esta situación; además quería volver a verlo, aunque, por supuesto, no lo vería en calidad de hermano —como realmente me gustaría—, y será más raro para mi tener que verlo ahora como _"¿suegro?"_, y, me gustaría conoce a la mujer que le robo el corazón —lo cual me tenía llena de expectativa—. Y, por el otro lado, me sentía feliz por el hecho de que Edward se estuviese tomando esto tan en serio como para querer presentarme a sus _padres_, y oficialmente al resto de su familia.

En medio del bosque se encontraba una casa de ensueño, majestuosa, pintada de un color blanco, tal vez de unos cien años de antigüedad, pero que podría resplandecer en cualquier época —medió un poco de nostalgia al verla—. La casa era aun más hermosa por dentro y, me sorprendí, de ver un gran piano de cola cerca de la entrada —aunque mi atención rápidamente fue eclipsada por las personas que nos esperaban.

Durante mi breve encuentro con Carlisle en el hospital —hace ya más de un mes— no lo había vuelto a ver, pero ahora podía apreciar cuán diferente era físicamente a como lo recordaba. Siempre había tomado a mi hermano como un hombre guapo, pero ahora era imposiblemente hermoso, pálido y perfecto, tanto que me dejaba un poco aturdida, y, su esposa Esme —como pidió que la llamara— era la pieza faltante en el cuadro familiar; había algo en su expresión maternal que la hacía ver la perfecta madre de casa. Viéndolos así, bellos, perfectos y elegantes, los hacían los perfectos habitantes para ésta perfecta casa.

Al principio las presentaciones fueron un poco incomodas hasta que Jasper intercedió. Además no podía culparlo por haber mantenido su distancia conmigo y, por lo cual, no debería molestarme. Así como la ausencia de su hermano Emmett que —según palabras de Edward— sólo estaba tratando de «razonar» con Rosalie; y Rosalie... no me parecía extraña su ausencia y, en parte, me alegraba un poco: por no tener que aguantar cada mirada suya que parecía querer matarme.

Durante un momento Carlisle distrajo mi atención. Veía a Edward con gran intensidad y, con un simple gesto, Edward asintió —o eso vi por el rabillo del ojo—. Deduje fácilmente que Carlisle le estaba diciendo algo, y parecía importante por las expresiones severas en sus rostros.

En ese momento miré hacia otro lado, y mi atención fue irremediablemente otra vez hacia el gran piano cerca de la entrada.

Rememoré con añoranza la niñez que tuve cuando era Erie y como pasaba horas tocando el piano. Mi madre —que en ese tiempo era Irene Deerwester (o Novak)— era una excelente pianista, cosa que yo heredé. Recordaba desde siempre ver a Irene tocar y componer bella música y, creo, no estoy segura, que antes de cumplir los seis años ya había empezado a tomar clases —sin contar lo que ya había aprendido de Irene desde los tres—, y ya, cuando tenía nueve, era una consumada pianista. En ese tiempo era muy artística y, aparte de tocar el piano también aprendí a tocar el violín, tomaba clases de ballet y la pintura era mi otro talento favorito, y, es irónico, que en esta nueva vida no fuera en un principio una gran fan del piano —o casi todo lo relacionado con el mundo del arte—. Lo más cercano era cuando mi madre Renée —así como Irene— se sentaba a tocar en nuestro piano de segunda mano —no era una _buena_ pianista como Irene; sólo tocaba para sí misma— y a mí me encantaba verla tocar. Se la veía feliz, absorta, entonces me parecía un ser nuevo y misterioso, alguien totalmente diferente a la persona a quien daba por hecho que conocía. Y ella, en ese tiempo, me había hecho tomar clases, por supuesto, pero, como la mayoría de los niños, consideraba que había cosas mejores que hacer y lloriqueé hasta conseguir que dejara de llevarme. Para años después ese gusto por la música volviera cuando recordé las memorias de Erie… lo cual era totalmente contradictorio.

Al parecer Esme se dio cuenta de donde estaba dirigida mi atención, porque, sacándome de mis pensamientos —y señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el piano— me preguntó:

— ¿Tocas?

Me mordí el labio. No sabía cómo responderle y, eso de mentir, siempre se me ha dado fatal. Así que opte por decir la verdad... bueno, sería siempre verdad a medias.

Negué con la cabeza.

Como Bella nunca aprendí a tocar, pero Erie sí y, como al fin y al cabo somos la misma persona...

—Sí. Pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.

A mi respuesta sus ojos brillaron y me sonrió.

— ¿Hace cuanto?

Casi noventa años.

—Eh... casi nueve años —no agregué más.

Palabras al mínimo y controlar la expresión en mi rostro... y con suerte no notarían mi media mentira. Sería extraño el por qué les estoy mintiendo, pero más extraña sería la respuesta.

Mi respuesta al parecer fue suficiente —para mi alivio— porque Esme volvió a hablar.

— ¿Por qué no nos tocas algo?

Mi rostro se sonrojó con una repentina vergüenza —y tal vez un poco de miedo—. Hace demasiado que tocaba algo, ni siquiera cuando los recuerdos de Erie regresaron toqué en el piano de la casa. Era tonto, pero no quería tocar música discordante y quedar en ridículo.

—No creo que...

Esme me calló antes de que pudiera continuar.

—Vamos, así practicas un poco —y me empujó ligeramente por la espalda hacia el piano.

Y Edward —el muy traidor— lo permitió... soltando mi mano.

A paso lento me acerqué y, cuando llegué al piano y lo _vi_ de cerca, no pude evitar que un jadeo escapara de mí. Pase mi mano lentamente por la superficie de la tapa —de un negro brillante y muy elegante—. Mientras me volteaba a verlos pregunté:

— ¿En un _Bösendorfer_? ¿El 290 Imperial? —no pude dejar que la emoción y admiración aparecieran en mi voz. No había visto de este tipo de piano desde que tuve catorce años (como Erie), y creí que no volvería a ver uno.

En el momento que pude apreciar mejor sus expresiones, la emoción de hace unos segundos se fue filtrando poco a poco —y rápidamente— de mí para, ser reemplazada por la vergüenza.

Jasper —que era el que estaba más alejado— parecía intentar esconder una sonrisa. Alice —que al contrario de Jasper era la que más cerca estaba— tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y Esme —al lado de Alice— tenía el rostro iluminado y una sonrisa parecida a la de su hija. Carlisle se veía sorprendido —tenía ambas cejas alzadas—. Y Edward... se había quedado en el mismo sitio. Se veía un poco más sorprendido que Carlisle y tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos.

Me abrumó un poco todas las miradas sobre mí y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Edward habló:

—Vaya, sabes de pianos —sólo sonaba sorprendido y, por la forma en que lo dijo, no pretendía ofenderme.

Cuando volví mi atención a su rostro, este tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y su intensa mirada me puso un poco nerviosa.

—Un poco —podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas—. Es que éste es uno muy hermoso... ¿De quién es?

Esme —que hasta ahora seguía sonriendo— arqueó las cejas y miró a Edward, antes de volver su atención a mí otra vez.

— ¿Edward no te ha dicho que es músico?

—No —entrecerré los ojos y una cuasi sonrisa bailo en una esquina de mis labios—. Supongo que debería de haberlo sabido._ ¿Cierto?_

Esme pareció confusa con mi respuesta.

—Edward puede hacerlo todo, ¿no? —le expliqué.

Mi comentario causo algunas risas y Esme le riño a Edward sobre si había estado alardeando sobre sus talentos por lo que tuve que defenderlo y, al final aproveché la situación para desviar la atención de mí.

—Entonces Edward, ¿por qué no tocas algo? Me gustaría oírte tocar —dije en tono inocente, y tan coloquial como me fue posible.

Edward me entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Parecía que entendía perfectamente la intención detrás de mi petición.

Cuando llegó a mi lado me tiró de la coleta que llevaba hecha y luego rió entre dientes antes de tirar de mí para hacerme sentar a su lado en el banco.

Escuchar a Edward tocar en el piano me pareció la cosa más asombrosa y me dejó —literalmente— con la boca abierta. Edward era un compositor excelente, lo podía saber simplemente con la única canción que estaba escuchando —tan compleja y exuberante— que me derretía el corazón y me hacía nunca querer parar de escucharlo.

Me empecé a sentir un poco acomplejada a su lado sabiendo que querían que luego yo tocara también. Si bien sabía que con tanto tiempo sin tocar, no podía esperar a hacerlo a la primera tan bien como antes, no creía que en mi mejor momento pudiera tocar con tanta maestría como Edward.

Me sorprendió cuando Edward, en un intento de distraerme de mi complejo, empezó a tocar una nueva canción que, para mi sorpresa, era la nana que me había tarareado la noche anterior, mientras me decía que esa canción fue inspirada por mí. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que lloraba hasta que Edward me limpió las lágrimas.

Cuando Edward finalmente terminó de tocar, con una sonrisa, me dijo que ahora era mi turno. Antes de hacerlo eché una rápida mirada a mis espaldas, y, para mi sorpresa —y sin que me diera cuenta— lo dos estábamos solos en la estancia.

—Supongo que, muy sutilmente, nos han concedido un poco de intimidad —me explicó.

Suspiré.

—Aun así nos podrán escuchar, ¿verdad?

Volví a suspirar cuando asintió con la cabeza. Me volteé hacia las teclas del piano y las acaricié con mi mano —sin dejar que sonara alguna nota.

Miré brevemente a Edward, que me veía expectante.

—Ya sabes, no puedes esperar que toque bien después de tantos años sin practicar.

Me sonrió.

—No importa. Lo que quiero es escucharte a ti tocar. Además estoy seguro que no vas a tener tanto problemas como crees.

— ¿Ahora también eres psíquico como Alice?

Se rió.

—No. Solamente creo en que podrás hacerlo —sonaba tan seguro en sus palabras—. Pero ya no más charla. Empieza a tocar.

Resoplé, y me volví otra vez a las teclas.

Empecé a pasar primero mi mano a través de las escalas, los sonidos eran perfectos. Entre tantear tecla y tecla inicié una melodía —fácil y suave— para calentar mis dedos y ver que tanto podía tocar y si todavía tenía el talento y la _habilidad _para hacerlo.

Había comenzado con una _"Sonatina" _de Clementi que a los pocos minutos —luego de tomar confianza— le sonreí y cambié a _"Corazón y alma"_. Por el rabillo del ojo me pareció ver a Edward sonreír también, y —más rápido que en la anterior— volví a cambiar la melodía a _"Anna Magdalena"_, que recordaba era uno de mis favoritos.

Un poco contenta —y ciertamente sorprendida— de ver que mis dedos podían seguir las notas en mí cabeza con facilidad, me animé a tocar algo un poco más difícil. _"Notturno" _de Listz empezó a sonar y, llegando a su fin, cambié a _"Alleluia"_.

Estaba gratamente sorprendida de no haberme equivocado por ahora con alguna nota. Parecía que nunca hubiera dejado de tocar.

Completé el final de _"Alleluia" _con _"Claire de __lune__"_, y nuevamente sonreí. Volteé a mirar a Edward y también sonreía, pero su intensa mirada me hizo despegar los ojos de su rostro. Rápidamente mi atención volvió a la melodía. Cuando la canción ya casi llegaba a su fin la completé introduciendo las notas de mi última interpretación por hoy.

Era una canción muy dulce que había escrito para Irene cuando tenía unos doce años como regalo de navidad. A ella le encantaba escucharme tocarla y, siempre que tenía la oportunidad, me pedía que lo hiciera.

Suspiré cuando la última nota llegó a su fin.

Alcé mi rostro y me extrañe de la expresión de Edward, aunque rápidamente de recompuso.

—Tocas realmente hermoso —pareció dudar antes de continuar—. ¿De verdad llevas nueve años sin tocar?

— ¿Y, por qué habría de mentir respecto a _eso_? —afortunadamente no hubo histeria en la forma que pregunté. Volví a hablar, pero mi voz ya era más tranquila y salió casi como un suspiro—. Créeme... llevó muchos años sin poder tocar.

Me miraba de una forma tan intensa, como si en mis ojos pudiera encontrar algo más de lo que yo le decía.

— ¿Te digo algo? No deberías haberte sentido acomplejada cuando toqué. Eres una intérprete realmente exquisita.

Me sonrojé.

—No tanto como tú —contradije.

Soltó una suave risa que me aligeró el corazón.

—Y créeme cuando te digo que lo mío son sólo años y años de práctica —se puso de pie y me tendió la mano en un gesto que me pareció de lo más caballeroso—. Ahora ven, ¿quieres conocer el resto de la casa?

**...**

Estaba tan absorta viendo todo que —mientras subíamos por la escalera— me tomó por sorpresa cuando Edward me preguntó por la última melodía que toqué.

— ¿De quién es la última canción que tocaste? No recuerdo haberla oído antes.

—Ah... _esa_. No —se detuvo un momento para verme—. Esa canción la escribí para mi mamá.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y me miró de una forma que me aceleró el corazón.

—Es muy bella —negó con la cabeza—. Definitivamente no te ves a ti misma —mientras se giraba continuó por lo bajini—, no debería de tener nada que envidiar a cómo toco —me pareció escucharlo murmurar algo más antes de retomar nuestro tour.

La casa resultaba hermosa por donde se viera, y no pude evitar el sobresalto cuando mis ojos se fijaron en la cruz colgada al final del vestíbulo.

Aunque Edward aludió mi expresión a algo muy diferente.

—Puedes reírte, es una especie de ironía.

Por supuesto no me reí.

Recordaba perfectamente ésta cruz —o al menos era una lo suficientemente parecida.

Era tan extraño volver a ver un objeto que fue parte de mi vida en ese tiempo, y en especial la cruz —teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias—, y el único capaz de haberla conseguido sería Carlisle. Si así era, parecía que el hecho de haberse convertido en un vampiro no había cambiado sus creencias. Me alegraba y lo esperaba, así por lo menos no sería una persona completamente diferente a la que recordaba con cariño.

—Debe de ser muy antigua —incité, esperando conseguir un poco más de información.

Efectivamente, _esa _era la cruz que mi padre había tallado, y luego colgado en la vicaría en que predicaba.

Mis breves palabras dieron a que Edward comenzara a contarme parte de la vida de Carlisle. No obstante ya sabía lo que me contaba, después de todo yo había estado ahí, siendo parte de la vida de él, aunque no fue mucho lo que dijo de mí, solamente: _«Era el hijo de un pastor anglicano. Su madre murió al alumbrar a su hermana...»_ Tal vez a Carlisle no le gustaba hablar mucho de mí, o tal y como Alice, podría haberme olvidado cuando se convirtió. Además era muy extraño escuchar de ti como alguien diferente, y, en cierta forma, así era.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando Edward comenzó a hablar sobre el día en específico en que mordieron a Carlisle y... en que morí.

No sabía cómo sentirme, cuando a medida que Edward hablaba, me di cuenta que Carlisle no advirtió mi presencia cuando ese vampiro lo atacó y luego me había llevado con él para matarme.

En un momento a otro nos dirigíamos al despacho de Carlisle, y, aunque no contaba con ello, me parecía increíble que habría de poder escuchar toda su historia luego de que fue transformado, después de todo esa parte de su vida yo la desconozco.

El despacho de Carlisle resultaba como se habría de esperar: sobrio y elegante —como el resto de la casa—. Incluso me parecía igual a como yo me había imaginado una vez el despacho de un decano de la facultad.

Mi inspección en el lugar no fue gran cosa al poder detallar mejor en el aspecto de mi hermano, eso, hasta que Edward me condujo a una pared llena de cuadros, y mis ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño cuadro pintado en sepia.

—Londres... —murmuré, asombrada de encontrar una imagen igual a mis recuerdos.

—Sí —Carlisle sonrió, aunque se veía sorprendido por mi reconocimiento—. El Londres de mi juventud.

Hubiera querido que Carlisle me contara su historia —después de todo él era el protagonista—, pero en cierta forma le agradecía el que me hubiera regalado más tiempo a solas con Edward.

Fue fascinante todo lo que me contó Edward. Estaba sorprendida de conocer todas las hazañas que tuvo que pasar Carlisle y, en cierta forma, al terminar de contar toda la historia, me venía a la mente de que tal vez fue para mejor el que lo hubieran atacado ese día; Carlisle pudo darles otra alternativa de vida a aquellas personas que fueron convertidas y no estaban en armonía con su naturaleza.

Después de verme atrapada en la cautivante historia de Carlisle, me encontraba un poco aturdida cuando Edward me llevó a su cuarto.

La habitación de Edward no era lo que esperaba —así como el resto de la casa—. Toda la casa, así como su cuarto, no era como habría imaginado un lugar donde se suponen que vivirían unas criaturas sobrenaturales y "malignas". Todo era tan normal —excepto por la falta de cama en el cuarto, que era lógico considerando que no dormía— que me hacía llevar a pensar que en cierta forma ellos eran más humanos que los _"seres oscuros de la noche" _que se suponen que son.

A pesar de mis divagaciones me sentía tan cómoda ahí, que se me hacía muy fácil olvidar su verdadera naturaleza.

Un rato después vi a Edward mirándome con un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Contaba con sentirme aliviado después de habértelo explicado todo, de no tener secretos para ti, pero no esperaba sentir más que eso. Me gusta —se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía imperceptiblemente—. Me hace feliz.

—Me alegro.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Era bueno saber que hasta ahora no se había arrepentido de haberme contado todo. Aunque por dentro, una voz me estuviera diciendo que yo no era la que estaba siendo sincera del todo, pero en este caso, es mejor guardar silencio.

Poco después tocaron a la puerta; Alice y Jasper estaban invitándonos a un partido de béisbol.

— ¿Quieres ir? —me preguntó Edward, animado y con expresión de entusiasmo.

Se me hacía muy extraña la idea que alguien como los Cullen hicieran algo tan ordinario como el jugar al béisbol. No podía imaginármelos, pero estaba segura que verlos jugar —con la fuerza y velocidad superior que tenían—, seguramente será la cosa más increíble que he de ver.

Justo cuando abrí mi boca para responder, sentí como si algo frío subiera rápidamente por mi espalda, como si se tratara de una corriente eléctrica, pero en vez de calor solamente enviara una sensación de frío que parecía estarme congelando, y dejándome en shock. Todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron y sentía como el color que tenía abandonaba mi rostro. La sensación de peligro y miedo absoluto me embargaron, pareciendo recorrer por todas mis venas.

Alcé rápidamente mis ojos hacia Jasper al recordar que él podría sentir mis emociones. Tenía una ceja alzada, y una expresión de confusión aparecía en su bello y pálido rostro como la cal.

La expresión de Alice también era de confusión mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido. La entendía, había abierto mi boca para aceptar la invitación y repentinamente algo me hizo cambiar de opinión; ella seguramente "vio" el abrupto cambio y _aparentemente _sin motivo.

No me atrevía a mirar a Edward.

Intente recomponer en lo que podía mi expresión y poner bajo control mis emociones —aunque ya no era mucho lo que se pudiera hacer en esta situación.

La voz de Edward hacía eco en mi cabeza recordándome que yo era una actriz terrible. La ignoré. No podía darme el lujo de darle la razón —aunque la tuviera.

—Alice —la llamé suavemente; mi voz sonaba triste, y lo estaba. De verdad me hubiera gustado ir a ese juego—. No voy a poder ir... —_no hablar mucho, sólo lo necesario. _Al menos, debía de poner la duda en sus mentes—. Se me ha olvidado por completo unos deberes para mañana. Es realmente importante que los entregue mañana, y con todo lo que sucedió en la semana y ayer se me pasó por alto —patética.

Finalmente observe a Edward; tenía la misma expresión de incredulidad y confusión en su rostro que en el de sus hermanos.

— ¿Podríamos ir la próxima vez? realmente tengo ganas de verlos jugar. No saben lo que me frustra no poder hacerlo hoy —no pude refrenar mi disculpa al ver sus rostros; aunque al parecer esta vez parecieron dudar, mi respuesta fue totalmente sincera, e incluso yo lo noté cuando escuché mi propia voz.

Al final no volvieron a insistir, pese a que no creyeron del todo mi excusa, y para mí ya era mucho con haber logrado sembrar la duda.

Por otro lado Edward no dijo nada, incluso cuando Alice y Jasper se hubieron marchado. Aproveché para convencerlo de que si yo no iba, al menos él debería de hacerlo, que ya habría otra oportunidad para que yo fuera con ellos; afortunadamente no fue tan difícil convencerlo, se veía que quería ir pero se refrenaba a querer dejarme sola.

**...**

El camino de regreso a mi casa fue en silencio; por mi parte mi humor estaba ensombrecido por lo acaecido hace un rato en el cuarto de Edward y lo que eso significa, y Edward parecía estar intentando descifrar el por qué de mi negativa a ir con su familia al juego de béisbol. El silencio se mantuvo hasta que entramos a la calle de mi casa.

Billy Black, junto con su hijo Jacob, estaban esperando bajo el abrigo del porche de la casa de Charlie. Billy parecía haber venido con la intención de advertir a Charlie de mi relación con los Cullen.

Me despedí de Edward con la promesa de verlo un poco antes del juego, y presentarle oficialmente a Charlie como mí «novio». Seh, todavía me era difícil conciliar a Edward en esa categoría.

La presencia de los Black no parecía mayor cosa, eso fue, hasta que Billy mandó a Jacob a buscar un no sé qué, y se quedó a solas conmigo en la cocina; espere pacientemente —_paciencia _que no sé de dónde saqué— a que comenzara a hablar otra vez.

—Bella —comenzó, y luego dudó.

Esperé.

—Bella —volvió a decir—, Charlie es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Sí.

—Me he dado cuenta de que estás con uno de los Cullen.

Pronunció cada palabra cuidadosamente, con su voz resonante.

—Sí —repetí de manera cortante.

Sus ojos se achicaron.

—Quizás no sea asunto mío, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Tienes razón, no es asunto tuyo.

Arqueó las cejas, que ya empezaban a encanecer.

—Creo que por tu bien tendrías que alejarte de los Cullen, son peligrosos —_que directo_, pensé; pero en este momento estaba de un humor de perros.

—Mira Billy, entiendo que al ser la hija de un apreciado amigo tuyo te preocupes por mí, pero creo que yo misma puedo decidir qué es lo mejor para mí —mi contestación fue cortante; nada de la paciencia de hace un rato.

—No sabes de lo que estamos hablando Bella… —corté su retahíla.

—Sí lo sé, como también sé que corro peligro estando en La Push —me arriesgue, optando por un nuevo enfoque; aquello lo sorprendió.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó; parecía confundido y receloso.

—Sé lo que _son_ los Quileutes, de igual manera que también sé que son los Cullen —esperaba que tomara mi farol; él me quedó mirando asombrado, comprendiendo a que me refería.

— ¿Y qué somos los Quileutes según tú? —preguntó, escondiendo por fin el asombro que tenía.

—Licántropos, otros prefieren llamarlos hombres lobo —contesté con voz seca, y él se quedó callado por unos instantes antes de suspirar.

—Estas en los cierto… pero ¿cómo lo supiste? —inquirió.

—Creo en las leyendas —fue mi lacónica respuesta.

—Pero aun así los Cullen son peligrosos para ti, pueden perder el control y matarte —dijo, regresando al tema anterior.

—Y, ¿los hombres lobo no lo harían? ellos también me podrían matar —repliqué.

Él suspiró y asintió, parecía haberse dado por vencido. En ese preciso momento entró Jacob, e instantes después los despedí; quedando sola en la casa.

Mi pequeña disputa me había dejado cansada, por eso decidí irme a mi habitación a intentar descansar mientras podía.

En un momento que me pareció muy corto; llegó Charlie, y con eso, la difícil y agotadora tarea de presentarle a Edward.

No fue tan difícil como creí en un principio.

Luego de haber "preparado" a Charlie, Edward llegó. Después de los primeros e incómodos momentos de presentaciones, Edward y yo permanecimos sentados en el sofá de la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de Charlie. Aunque esta no era la forma en que me hubiera gustado pasar mi tiempo con Edward; me conformaba, con el simple hecho de estar con él.

Terminé despidiéndome de Edward media hora después con un simple «diviértete», y con la promesa de vernos más tarde.

Quería subir a mi cuarto y encerrarme. Haberme despedido de Edward me había puesto los pelos de punta, y la sensación de peligro no hacía más que aumentar.

Me despedí de Charlie diciendo que me acostaría temprano, y él, en ese mismo instante, aprovechó para decirme que saldría en un momento a la casa de Billy, por lo que me quedaría sola en la casa. Le dije que no importaba y que también se divirtiera. Nada malo me debería de pasar por pasar una noche sola.

Mientras llegaba a mi cuarto escuche como sonó el teléfono, y quince minutos después Charlie se hubo marchado.

**...**

No sabía con precisión si llevaba más de una hora o sólo muchos minutos encerrada en mi cuarto dando muerte a mis uñas por la angustia que me consumía.

Debería ser tonto que estuviera preocupada por los Cullen puesto que son vampiros y nada los debería de lastimar y, pese a eso, no podía evitar hacerlo. Sea lo que sea que iba a pasar en ese juego, yo sería con _gran seguridad_ algo inútil al lado de ellos, así que solamente podía esperar a que estas emociones que me inundaban pasaran rápido, aunque sólo pudiera estar tranquila cuando los pueda volver a ver.

Cuando Alice había entrado en el cuarto de Edward con la intención de invitarnos al juego de béisbol que ella había organizado, esa sensación —que ya me era hasta un poco familiar— de verdadero pánico y peligro, que me rebasó en ese momento, no me dio para pensar mucho las cosas —sólo a evitar en todo lo posible a ir—. A pesar de eso la sensación no se iba por completo. Lo que pasara en ese juego me hubiera puesto en peligro —aunque no sería la primera vez— y, con ello, solamente involucraría a los Cullen y por consiguiente ponerlos en peligro de alguna forma también, o... _tal vez_ estaría en peligro por alguno —lo cual no creo— de ellos mismos que me pudiera atacar.

Después de un rato —y, _casi_ (por poco) llegar hacerme sangrar los dedos de tanto seguir mordiéndome las uñas—, las sensaciones que me agobiaban parecieron disiparse, el peligro al que hubiera estado expuesta _aparentemente_ ya se había ido.

La experiencia me había hecho aprender a hacerle caso a ese tipo de presentimientos/sensaciones que a veces me abrumaban; y, a pesar del peligro al que aparentemente me habría hecho expuesta temía más por Edward, Carlisle y el resto de su familia por más tonto que pudiera sonar al ser ellos vampiros y, en lo poco que sé hasta ahora _prácticamente_ indestructibles, y digo prácticamente porque pareciera que _yo _habría encontrado la forma de ponerlos en peligro. Aunque el alivio me estaba empezando a embargar de a poco, no podía esperar para ver de nuevo a Edward y cerciorarme que estaba bien.

Cuando decidí relajarme y me dejé ir de espaldas al colchón de la cama (después de haber pasado todo este tiempo sentada al borde de la misma) y respirar de alivio, un sonido en la primera planta me hizo abrir los ojos extrañada.

Incluso aunque quisiera ver a Edward y el alivio estuviera presente, me parecía muy pronto que él ya hubiera podido llegar a mi casa —a pesar de su velocidad al correr.

Volví a escuchar el mismo ruido —como un golpe seco—. Al estar sola en casa era más que extraño cualquier sonido y ruido diferente de alguno que pudiera hacer yo.

Armándome de valor y, después de estarme debatiendo por un momento conmigo misma, decidí salir a ver que había causado el sonido. Abrí un poco la puerta de mi cuarto y asomé mi cabeza.

Dentro de la casa solamente estaban encendidas las luces que había dejado Charlie antes de irse, por lo que había partes que estaban en penumbra; todo lo acompañaba un profundo silencio, sólo podía escuchar mi acompasada —aunque sonora— respiración.

No podía identificar qué era el sonido exactamente. Sabía perfectamente que Charlie no podía ser y, dado el caso, si _fuera_ Edward o alguno de los Cullen ya los tendría al frente de mí en vez de ponerse a jugar conmigo de esa forma.

Suspiré hondo, cerré mis ojos y negué con la cabeza mientras intentaba relajarme. Lo que sea que hubiera podido suceder en ese juego de béisbol —o que tal vez hubiera desencadenado— _no_ ocurrió por no haber ido, por lo tanto no debería haber peligro, aunque ciertamente esa sensación ya había menguado.

Así que, haciendo gala de todo mi valor salí de mi cuarto, quería desembarazarme totalmente de esa sensación de tener que estar alerta. Me repetía constantemente que el peligro que me había acechado ya debería de haber pasado.

Estando de pie al frente de la puerta de mi cuarto, comencé a pensar en que sería mejor bajar a la sala y ver televisión o comer algo, al menos hasta que viniera Edward; no quería que me encontrara encerrada en mi cuarto esperando por él... sí mejor que me encontrara en la cocina o en la sala esperándolo...

Me sacó de mis pensamientos nuevamente el mismo ruido, haciéndome girar por inercia hacia esa dirección, parecía venir de las escaleras.

Estaba a punto de subir de nuevo mi mano a mi boca cuando me acorde que mis uñas ya habían pasado a mejor vida. Era muy difícil deshacerme de ese vicio; cuando por fin creía haber podido dejarlo, tenía que llegarme un momento de angustia y hacerme caer inconscientemente otra vez en el. Había intentado dejar de hacerlo siempre que Renée me criticaba cada vez que me veía hacerlo y repetía lo mismo siempre: _sobre que era un vicio asqueroso_, pero al final no lo podía evitar por más que quisiera.

Me estaba dejando inundar por el pánico, estaba respirando entrecortadamente y el terror intentaba devorarme por completo, por lo que tomé una larga y profunda respiración, y caminé con paso firme y directo al final de la escalera. No había nada.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, sabía que no había nadie en la casa, pero tenía la sensación de que no estaba por completo _sola_. De repente empecé a titiritar de frío. Me dejé llevar y estuve a punto de abrir mi boca para preguntar lo que tantas veces había escuchado en las películas de terror, como: _«¿hay alguien ahí?»_ —me sentí tonta cuando comprendí lo que _por poco _hice—. De golpe recordé que esa era la parte en donde el personaje era agredido por la espalda con un cuchillo. Aterrorizada volteé, pero antes de poder girarme por completo alcancé a ver una sombra negra a mi espalda —me llevaba más de una cabeza de alto—, y, antes de poder comprender lo que pasaba, sentí como me empujaba del pecho.

_Estúpidamente_, me había quedado de pie en el borde de las escaleras y, sin ningún apoyo, irremediablemente la gravedad hizo su trabajo enviándome de espaldas por las escaleras. Intenté apoyarme en la pared o aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas a la baranda de la escalera o a algo... pero no alcancé hacerlo a tiempo. Sentí los bordes de los escalones impactar en mi pierna y en mi brazo derecho —por instinto _intente_ primero cubrir mi rostro para que no se golpeara—. Podría decir que después de haberme caído, golpeado y rodado por las escaleras, a mitad del tramo logré aferrar mi mano izquierda al barandal. Mi cuerpo siguió rodando pero todavía seguía sostenida a la baranda —a pesar del dolor que me empezó en la muñeca por el ángulo en que me agarré— y, cuando por fin mi cuerpo hubo dejado de rodar solté mi afiance. Finalmente sólo dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizara _lentamente_ por el resto de los escalones hasta que sentí el piso en mis pies.

Sentía mi cuerpo completamente fatigado, y, en un intento de ponerme de pie, mi cuerpo —que aparte de sentirlo pesado— también lo sentía sin energía para cualquier tipo de movimiento —que no fuera para el de respirar—. El dolor me atravesó de diferentes partes, cuando, en un arranque de adrenalina y terquedad intenté nuevamente levantarme y, sin saber cómo, terminé acostada en el suelo al inicio de las escaleras. Mi vista desde hace un rato se me empezaba a oscurecer y el sueño comenzaba a deslizarse en mí, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no _podía_ recordar por qué, así que, en un intento de mantenerme despierta traté hacer acopio de toda mi tenacidad para saber de dónde venía cada dolor que sentía.

Mi muñeca —de la mano con la que me había sostenido del barandal— me estaba doliendo bastante —sentía un gran resentimiento en ella— y ese dolor se empezaba a extender por todo mi brazo, pero a pesar de eso me era soportable, ya que no me era tan doloroso como mi pierna —que en el momento en que intenté moverla tuve que ahogar un gemido de dolor— y mi brazo derecho —con el que tuve la misma reacción que la de mi pierna cuando traté de moverla.

Estaba en un conflicto interno. Sabía que tenía que ir a un hospital de inmediato, ya que _definitivamente _debía de tener un hueso —o tal vez más— roto, y mi cuerpo no me respondía, por lo que estaba inamovible y, al parecer, para mejorar mi situación _olí _antes de sentir como mi sangre —que la sentía tibia en mi piel— se deslizaba lentamente por mi frente.

Empecé a respirar por la boca en grandes bocanadas de aire, mi pulso se aceleró y ya no pude refrenar las ganas de cerrar mis ojos. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando al fin pude volverlos a abrir me quede de piedra cuando vi —a través de mi visión oscurecida y llena de brillantes luces— a Edward.

Edward estaba de pie, completamente inmóvil, a más de un metro de distancia de mí. No sabía de qué manera había entrado, pero realmente no me importaba en este momento. Lo que sí me importaba era la expresión en su rostro: se veía tenso y parecía no estar respirando y, de alguna forma, también demostraba sufrimiento y dolor. A pesar de eso, eran sus ojos los que tenían apresada mi atención ya que eran de un ónix profundo —el color más oscuro que pudiera recordar haberle visto— y me estaba mirando; intente sostenerle la mirada y no darle importancia al hecho de que su postura me recordaba a la primera vez que nos vimos en el aula de biología.

Intentaba abrir mi boca, pero no podía hablar, a pesar de que _trataba_ sabía que en cualquier momento me deslizaría a la inconsciencia y, el dolor en mi cuerpo —con el olor de mi sangre— me tenía aturdida.

—_Edward _—intenté llamarlo otra vez, está vez sentí mover mis labios, pero no pude escuchar sonido alguno. Aunque él sí pareció escucharme, ya que sus ojos parecieron relampaguear y ahora _realmente _parecía estar mirándome. Pero el sopor llegó en ese momento con más fuerza que antes haciéndome cerrar los ojos, y entonces, la inconsciencia me devoró.

.

.

.


End file.
